LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA
by AnieldelDesierto
Summary: No soy buena en esto, asi que solo leanlo...y si quieren que Gaara deje de ser un pobre chico solitario...leanlo dos veces...
1. Default Chapter

_Antes que nada, este es un fanfics de NARUTO pero el personaje central es **GAARA** (mi favorito)…es un cuento corto y le agregué otros nuevos personajes y unos años mas a los protagonistas para hacer coincidir mi historia…espero que les guste…_

_Clasificado para todo publico así que no esperen escenas subidas o demasiada sangre ¿ya?_

_Naruto: Sorry…no aparece mucho…_

_Sasuke: Sorry pero no me cae bien así que tampoco sale mucho…_

_Pd: Aquí los protagonistas tienen 14, no 12…así me coincidía lo que estaba pasando en las cabezas de los personajes…_

_(De mas está decir que NARUTO no me pertenece sino a ese grupo de nipones geniales que lo inventaron antes que yo…)_

"**_LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA…"_**

**_CAPITULO 1: LA LUZ DE MÍ PASADO…_**

_Sabían que no era normal… está bien, eran ninjas, pero Gaara simplemente daba miedo, esa mirada fría y clara como el hielo, su cabello rojizo y su sonrisa casi diabólica. Daba miedo. Pero solo supieron de él y lo que realmente era hasta el segundo examen, de lo que era capaz…y justo cuando estaba seguro que ya nada tenía sentido, ella apareció…Aniel_

_Nadie supo muy bien de donde salió, venía de la aldea secreta de la lluvia y salvo por ello, era un misterio tan grande como Gaara, pero igualmente diferentes…parecía no importarle mucho el ganar o perder sino divertirse y aprender…Aniel era linda y eso todos lo sabían..Pero ella tenía también algo que esconder…_

_Cuando comenzaron las pruebas y los de Konoha empezaban a conocer a sus oponentes irremediablemente a mas de alguno le pareció extraño una chica de unos 14 de ojos de cielo acompañada de 2 tipos altos de unos 17 que la protegían demasiado para ser simples compañeros…esa chica era Aniel…_

_Cuando al fin salieron de la prueba del bosque, ella se topó con Gaara… se miraron en silencio unos segundo y solo Neji se percató de ello…ella le sonrió a Gaara pero dudaba que la reconociera…_

_Aniel salió de la prueba del bosque sola…acompañada solo de un kunai, los dos pergaminos y la ropa manchada de sangre…_

_-Quieres sentarte a comer con nosotros?-le dijo Sakura a ella y ella aceptó sin sonreir pero agradecida de ello…estaba Naruto y Sasuke, que la miró fijamente…_

_-Que?-dijo ella cuando vio que la situación incomodaba a Sakura- Nunca habías visto a una chica comer…_

_Sasuke no dijo nada y siguió comiendo…luego levantó la mirada, aún fija en ella…era baja, como del tamaño de Naruto pero su cabello era castaño rojizo y tenía la mirada extraña, un ojo azul y el otro celeste…nadie lo notaba a simple vista pero el la miraba de cerca_

_-Lo siento…-dijo de pronto Sasuke, en un gesto que sorprendió al resto, incluso a la muchacha-lo de tu grupo…supe que fueron atacados también…_

_Ella ahora bajó la mirada y no dijo nada…Sasuke sabía…Orochimaru también la había atacado, pero logró escapar solo gracias a sus compañeros, que murieron por ella…la razón por la que Orochimaru la quería era también parte de el misterio que ella significaba…ese "también" hizo que Sakura supiera también que Aniel había enfrentado algo parecido a lo de ellos…_

_-Tu…estas bien?-preguntó Sakura…-EL te hizo daño…?_

_SAkura los miró como si tuvieran una conexión extraña entre ambos…_

_-No es grave…-dijo el Uchiha y volvió a sus pensamientos…_

_Ese día todos comían en la misma habitación, cuando desde el fondo era mirada por Gaara, sabía quien era, aún la recordaba…la vio salir a tomar aire y la siguió…ella se percató pero nada hizo, solo observó mientras se acercaba a su lado…_

_-Me alegra verte, Gaara…_

_-Si tengo que hacerte daño, lo haré…-dijo el muchacho mirándola de frente- Ya no soy el que conociste…mato para sentirme vivo…_

_-Sigues siendo Gaara…aunque me mates yo nunca te haré daño…_

_-Que buscas aquí?_

_-Busco salvación-dijo ella-y busco paz. Aquí es el único lugar donde puedo encontrarlo…y tu?_

_Gaara se acercó a ella lentamente y ella en un principio no se inmutó, hasta que una de sus manos rozó lentamente su rostro…_

_-Busco sentirme vivo…busco sangre y muerte…y si te interpones en mi camino te mataré-le dijo-No me importa lo que signifiques, él ya no existe…_

_Se marchó mientras ella quedaba sola, mirando el viento…_

_Ya no existe, cabía la posibilidad que después de 7 años el Gaara que conocía haya sudo consumido por la soledad…pero tal vez no…_

_-Los países de la lluvia y del desierto nunca han sido amigos…-dijo una voz, Neji- Me equivoco?_

_-Eres bastante observador…que mas ven tus ojos?_

_-Que solo la lluvia puede destruir el desierto¿no?_

_Ella le sonrió, con esa sonrisa que descolocaba a cualquiera…_

_-Pero también puede hacerlo florecer…-dijo mientras se marchaba…_

_Se seguían observando en los días siguientes, y Neji a ambos… Ella era alguien poderosa y parecía estar sola, sonreía la mayor parte del tiempo pero sus ojos decían otra cosa…siempre ocultaba algo a los ojos de todos, incluso los de Neji; tenía la extraña capacidad de "desaparecer"…de dar la impresión que no está y al segundo sí, y era una habilidad ninja muy impresionante. Al avanzar la lucha la vieron siempre serena, excepto cuando fue el turno de Hinata, con quien había hecho amistad desde el principio y tal vez por ello empezó a rehuir de la mirada de Neji…lo estaba empezando a odiar y tenía ganas de dañarlo…de hacerle mucho daño. Cuando fue su turno todos estaban atentos a ella, incluso los profesores y eso despertó sospechas…todos estaban allí e incluso llegaron mas ninjas, como si temieran que algo pudiera pasarle, le tocó enfrentarse a alguien de la aldea del sonido, que venció con cierta facilidad._

_De lo que nadie estaba seguro era de su relación con Gaara, era la única que le hablaba y lo miraba de frente sin miedo (exceptuando a Naruto, claro…)_

_-Quieres?-le dijo a éste mientras era muy observada-Es té…para reponer fuerzas…_

_El la miró y lo recibió, mirándola a los ojos, para sorpresa de todos, incluso de sus compañeros de grupo._

_-No estoy cansado…_

_-Lo se-dijo ella sonriéndole mientras tomaba también del té-Yo si lo estoy…pensé que sería mas fácil…_

_-No parecías preocupada…_

_-Si, lo sé…nunca lo parezco…_

_Todos empezaron a temerle desde ese día, creyeron que era una espía, que era amiga de Gaara o que los mataría o los dañaría solo por ser amiga de éste...cuando terminó las luchas y se decidieron los siguientes enfrentamientos, todos enmudecieron al escuchar con quienes se enfrentarían…_

_-Aniel de la aldea de la lluvia-dijo el examinador-se enfrenta a Gaara de la aldea de la arena…_

_Ambos se miraron…era lo que Gaara deseaba, enfrentarse a ella para poder sacarse del corazón sus sentimientos, los últimos que le quedaban…ella bajó la cabeza, no le haría daño auque el quisiera matarla…_

_No lo vio en varios días…al día siguiente fue a una florería…en el camino se encontró con Sakura…_

_-Sakura¿Como estás?_

_-Ah…Aniel…_

_-Que te pasa? Ah…has oído los rumores, verdad?_

_-Lo siento…_

_-No te preocupes, pero no me gustaría que me tuvieras miedo solo porque hablo con Gaara…yo nunca le haría daño a alguien…menos a Uds.…han sido muy buenos conmigo…_

_-Gracias-dijo Sakura sonriéndole-Donde vas?_

_-Al hospital, a ver a Hinata…tu también vas?-dijo Aniel al ver las flores que llevaba también…_

_-Si..a ver a…_

_-A Sasuke…?_

_-Y a Lee…sabes-dijo mientras caminaba-Creo que le gustas a Sasuke, vi como te observaba…_

_-No lo creo…me miraba porque soy poderosa, según ellos…demasiado poderosa para ser una muchacha…_

_Ella la miró con desconcierto…tal ves esa era la razón por la que a veces daba miedo, porque era tan fuerte como Sasuke o Gaara, pero era una chica…_

_-Cuando estaba entrenando para convertirme en ninja-dijo ella-Mi profesor siempre me trato como uno de ellos…no por ser una niña vas a ser mas débil, al contrario…a veces es una ventaja…_

_-Una ventaja?_

_-Claro…o sea, ya se que tienes menos fuerza que un hombre pero eres mas ágil y mas pequeña por lo que te escondes con mayor facilidad, necesitas menos recursos para sobrevivir y además…-dijo sonriendo-Todos creen que eres mas débil por lo que tienes el elemento sorpresa…es fácil vencerlos cuando creen que no tienes poder frente a ellos…_

_-Vencerlos?...a los hombres?_

_-A quien quieras, Sakura…-dijo ella-Vengo de un clan de mujeres, sabes?...el que seas mujer es el menor de mis problemas…_

_Sakura la miró ahora con una especie de admiración…no le importaba lo que dijeran de ella, solo quería ser fuerte, como cualquier ninja…ahora sentía las ganas de ser mejor también._

_Al llegar al hospital se separaron, Hinata estaba aún muy herida pero pudo verla…le sonrió al entrar pese a su gravedad…_

_-Esperabas a alguien mas?-dijo Aniel mientras Hinata se sonrojaba…-De estar entrenando igual que todos los que estarán en los combates…_

_-Que hay de ti? No entrenarás?_

_-No, porque no voy a luchar con Gaara…_

_-Pero… es posible vencerlo, no debes desanimarte…_

_-No es eso…se que puedo-dijo ella- Soy la única que puede vencerlo…en realidad…podría matarlo fácilmente si quisiera…_

_Hinata se asustó…_

_-No te preocupes, no lo haré…aunque él me obligue a hacerlo…_

_-Se conocen, verdad?_

_-Hace tiempo…éramos pequeños; tenía 7 y Gaara era un poco mayor…fui a la aldea de la arena para mi entrenamiento pero resultó un desastre…_

_-Porque?_

_-Porque allí estaba Gaara, él era el tesoro más valioso de la aldea y dijeron que lo estaba corrompiendo…solo porque nos hicimos amigos…estuve allí poco tiempo, pero lo suficiente para saber que no es un buen lugar para vivir…_

_-Volviste a la aldea de la lluvia?_

_-Si…y ahora creo que me quedaré aquí…_

_-¿Aquí? Porque?_

_-Porque no tengo razón para regresar allá…este es un buen lugar para vivir ¿sabes?...mi familia era de esta aldea, puedo pedir asilo…el Hokage estará de acuerdo conmigo, él las conocía…._

_Hinata aún estaba muy herida pero comprendía sus palabras, sabía del dolor y la muerte, del querer escapar y de encontrar un lugar y personas…todos habían sufrido de alguna forma pero sabía que Aniel aún tenía un par de secretos escondidos…_

_-Si no enfrentas a Gaara él te matará…él ya no es el que conociste…_

_-Sigue siendo Gaara…nadie puede despojarse de su humanidad por mucho que trate…él solo quiere una razón para matarme, pero no se la daré…no le haré daño…_

_-¿Porque¿Ni siquiera lo atacaras?_

_-Si lo hago, tal ves lo mate…no se como reaccionará frente a mis poderes…_

_-Gaara es poderoso, no deberías estar tan confiada…_

_-No lo hago, pero nuestros poderes son opuestos…él usa la arena, yo me especializo en jutsus de agua… jutsus muy poderosos de agua…_

_Hinata entendió luego de un rato…_

_-Quieres decir que…manipulas el agua…y entonces la arena…_

_-Se vuelve nada…-dijo Aniel-Aunque la lluvia también hace florecer al desierto, Hinata…_

_-Solo si hay semillas para hacerlo florecer…si no acabarás con él…_

_-Lo se-dijo ella-Pero tomaré el riesgo…_

_y...les gustó? si...esta chica es demasiado buena pero la hice pensando en que pasaría si mezclaran a todas las chicas de Love Hina e hicieran una sola...ella es el resultado...ella es mi personaje recurrente...asi que espero que la disfruten..._


	2. parte 2

****

**_antes que nada...para crear a ella me inspiré en los personajes de Love Hina...ella es una mezcla rara de todas las chicas asi que, que no les sorprenda si un momento quiere cortar a alguien en pedazos y al siguiente se abalanza sobre el mismo personaje..._**

**_Pd¿estoy loca o solo yo cree que Shino es lindo?_**

****

**_CAPITULO 2: RECORDANDO EL PASADO…_**

_Al salir de la habitación de Hinata buscó a Sakura pero no la encontró…en la recepción encontró a Neji…lo miró de frente y él supo en sus ojos los deseos de matarlo…solo quería saber como estaba Hinata…en el fondo se sentía culpable…_

_-¿No estás entrenando?-dijo ella- Deberás hacerlo…tal ves tengas que enfrentarte a mi…y entonces tendrás suerte si sales con vida…_

_-No aquí-dijo la enfermera-Es un hospital…_

_-Debería tenerte miedo?-dijo Neji_

_-Deberías-dijo mirándolo de frente-¿o acaso eres estupido?...no perdonaré lo que le hiciste a Hinata…_

_Neji no dijo nada…no hablaba por hablar, de verdad era poderosa, mucho mas de lo que en realidad se suponía que fuera…_

_-No te tengo miedo-dijo Neji-Eres solo una konoichi…_

_-Que perceptivo eres, Hyuuga Neji-dijo ella recurriendo al sarcasmo-Creo que este es el inicio de una hermosa enemistad…_

_Habían pasado un par de días y sabía que se toparía con Gaara, no era necesario buscarlo, él llegaría a ella…y fue una noche de luna nueva…se sentó cerca del río, sabía que la estaba observando…_

_Después de todo se conocieron en luna llena…tenían 7 y Gaara había huido a un pequeño riachuelo que corría cerca de la aldea a llorar…Yashamaru había muerto hacía poco…_

_-A ti también te duele el corazón?-dijo de pronto una voz…_

_Levantó la vista y vio a una niña de su edad, de ojos claros y cabello largo y castaño…también tenía lágrimas en sus ojos…_

_-Tienes pena…-dijo la niña-…al igual que yo… Se sentó a su lado y luego de un rato ambos dejaron de llorar…_

_-Mi padre no est�, me ha vuelto a dejar sola-dijo la niña-Por eso a nadie le importa si me escapo…extraño a mi madre…_

_Gaara la miró…tenía un padre a la que no le importaba, igual que él…_

_-No me tienes miedo?_

_-No…porque te tendría miedo…estás tan solo como yo…-dijo la niña-Me llamo Aniel…y tu?_

_-Gaara…_

_-Seamos amigo, Gaara…asi no me sentiré tan sola en esta aldea y yo te acompañaré a mirar la luna…te gusta la luna?_

_-No…me asusta…la noche me asusta, porque todo está quieto…_

_Y esa noche la misma luna los reunía…_

_-Eres aún más poderosa de lo que creí-dijo él- Será divertido acabar contigo…_

_-¿No nos hemos visto en casi 7 años y tu lo único que quieres es matarme¿De verdad crees que podrás?_

_-Solo matándote te olvidaré…_

_-7 años, Gaara…has querido matarme durante 7 años… ¿crees en realidad que matándome olvidarás lo único que aún te hace humano?_

_Ella se acercó a él…sentía su corazón latiendo, su angustia mezclada con los deseos de sangre…_

_-No puedo luchar contigo y lo sabes…solo te dañaría-dijo ella-Y te daría una razón para odiarme…y no quiero que me odies y me olvides… ¿acaso no lo recuerdas? Prometiste que nunca me olvidarías…_

_-Mientes!-dijo Gaara-Él ya no existe, ahora solo queda el demonio…_

_-No eres el único que lleva un demonio en su interior, Gaara, recuerda que soy hija de uno…_

_El la miró a los ojos…sabía lo suficiente sobre ella para darse cuenta que no bromeaba, llevaba, como él, el peso de la sangre, había huido tantas veces de su destino pero éste siempre la encontraba…_

_-El te está buscando…tu padre…_

_-Lo sé-dijo ella- Pero no dejaré que me convierta en un demonio, moriría antes de ello…_

_-Hablas de la muerte muy seguido, de verdad deseas morir?_

_Ella lo miró de frente, y le sonrió, su sonrisa descolocaba siempre…_

_-Amo la vida…por eso me enfrentaré a la muerte tantas veces como sea necesario…_

_-Pues morirás aquí, en esta aldea…-dijo Gaara-Si no lo hace tu padre lo haré yo…_

_-Solo quieres que te de una razón para hacerlo, pero no lo haré porque te quiero…_

_-Calla!-dijo alejándose de ella-Deja de decirlo!_

_-Se que aún me quieres, Gaara o ya me habrías matado…no puedes esconder lo único que te hace ser persona…_

_Gaara la miró y de pronto una ráfaga de arena la envolvió…pero no la pudo herir…_

_-Sabes que mi poder viene del agua-dijo envolviéndose con un brazo del río-Por eso nunca me dañarás…_

_De pronto sintió algo que la hería, una estrella ninja en un brazo…allí supo que el ataque era solo una distracción…se quitó la estrella y ella se arrodilló mientras la sangre salía de su cuerpo…_

_-No te atacaré, Gaara…_

_El se acercó y justo cuando sus ansias de asesinar lo estaban invadiendo, vio sus ojos claros…y recordó cuando eran niños y ella le dio algo de esperanza…la quiso abrazar…justo cuando alguien lo detuvo…un ninja…Kakashi…_

_-No te muevas…-dijo el ninja-Que se supone que hacen Uds. aquí?_

_El sensei se acercó mientras vio que la muchacha sangraba…_

_-Que ocurre aquí?_

_Miró a Gaara, quien se alejó de Aniel y tomó su estrella ninja…_

_-Nada…-dijo Aniel- Estábamos entrenando y me hirió por accidente…_

_-Un accidente?_

_-Si, un accidente-dijo Aniel muy resuelta- Nada más…esto no es tu asunto…Hatake san_

_Ella se levantó mientras Gaara y el profesor la miraban…_

_-Terminaremos esto, Aniel-le dijo Gaara…_

_-Claro que lo haremos-dijo sonriendo…_

_Ella se marchó y el profesor miró a Gaara…_

_-Que hacías aquí con ella?_

_-La iba a matar-dijo Gaara-Pero ahora deberé hacerlo mañana…_

_Gaara se alejó rápidamente mientras Aniel vendaba su herida…Kakashi entonces se acercó a ella…_

_-Que demonios hacías aquí con él, Ani…acaso estas buscando tu muerte?_

_-Si así fuera…-dijo ella muy serena-No es tu problema…ya has hecho suficiente…_

_-A que te refieres con eso?-replicó Kakashi- Solo te estoy protegiendo como lo haría tu madre…_

_-Mi madre está muerta, no necesitas cumplir la promesa de un fantasma-dijo ella terminando de vendarse-No me debes nada…no te metas en esto…_

_Se marchó mientras él quedaba solo en medio del bosque…definitivamente no era la niña triste que conoció hace 7 años…_

_Al día siguiente fue llamada por el Hokage, quien estaba muy preocupado por ella…mas aún ahora que Orochimaru había regresado…_

_-Que ocurrió anoche con Gaara, Aniel?_

_-Nada, solo entrenábamos, señor…_

_-Entrenabas con él, se supone que deberás enfrentarlo en un combate… ¿que pretendes exponiéndote así?_

_-No me va a matar, lo sé…_

_-Te atacó, Aniel-dijo el Hokage-Lo estás tentando y te expones a Orochimaru…no podemos cuidarte todo el tiempo…es probable que la aldea de la arena esté aliada con Orochimaru, no puedes estar segura que aún puedas salvar a Gaara…_

_Ella bajó la vista sin decir nada mas…tenían razón, no podía estar segura…_

_-Deberás enfrentarte a él si es necesario…_

_-Lo sé…solo…_

_Hizo una pausa mientras Kakashi aparecía de la nada…_

_-…Desearía sentirme mas libre aquí, sensei Sarutobi, si no le importa. Siento que me vigilan todo el tiempo…_

_-Solo lo hacemos para protegerte-dijo el Hokage_

_-Lo se y lo agradezco, aunque no lo parezca aprecio lo que hacen-dijo mirando a Kakashi- Pero ya no soy una niña indefensa…y lo que ocurre con Gaara es algo que solo yo puedo resolver…_

_-El no es el problema-dijo Hokage- el problema mayor es lo que viene con él y que no puedes manejar…_

_Gaara no durmió, nunca lo hacía…al llegar por la mañana a su habitación, miró el cielo por mucho tiempo y recordó los sentimientos que afloraban cada vez que estaba cerca de ella…estaba confundido y su cabeza parecía explotar… Temari lo regresó a la realidad…_

_-Donde estabas?-le dijo- Tenemos noticias…no podrás enfrentarte a la chica de la lluvia…al parecer la quieren con vida…el tipo de la villa del sonido…_

_-Ya es tarde para eso…_

_-Que? La mataste?_

_-No, pero lo haré…no me importa lo que digan…_

_-No lo harás-dijo su entrenador-El la quiere viva…y tu se la entregarás…si regresa con ellos estarán muy complacidos… _

_-Me importa un demonio!-dijo Gaara- La mataré…_

_Se marchó rápidamente de la habitación, mientras Temari trataba de entender_

_-Que ocurre con esa chica? Porque es tan especial?_

_-Ella es hija de Orochimaru-dijo su entrenador-y su padre la quiere de regreso…escapó de la aldea de la arena hace 7 años…_

_-Espera-dijo Kankuro- ella es la niña…la manipuladora de elementos¿La niña que…?_

_Su sensei asintió con la cabeza_

_-Ahora entiendo su poder…y por que Gaara quiere matarla con tanta rapidez… ¿acaso se conocen?-preguntó Temari…_

_-Tu no sabes sobre ella-dijo Kankuro-ahora que recuerdo no entrenabas con nosotros en ese entonces…_

_-Entrenaban juntos…eran amigos…Gaara quiere destruirla para acabar con sus últimos sentimientos humanos…además, ella es la única de todos Uds. que puede matarlo con tanta facilidad…fue protegida por la aldea de la lluvia…_

_Temari dio un paso atrás y entendió. Ella era el mayor enemigo de Gaara, por que lo podía matar pero mas aún porque la quería…_

_Al comenzar las siguientes competencias algo extraño ocurrió… Sasuke no estaba y tampoco uno del sonido por lo que cambiaron los ordenes de pelea, y a ella la dejaron libre en la primera ronda mientras Gaara fue dejado con el Uchiha…eso la enfureció…_

_-Maldición, maldición!-dijo gritando mientras subía las escaleras-el Hokage, tuvo que ser él…quien se cree! Como si fuese su problema… ¿Quién se cree Sarutobi sensei!_

_-Es de locos hablar solo…dijo una voz, Shino Aburame_

_-Oh, disculpa…-dijo ella- Si te hubiera visto no hablo tan fuerte… ¿Qué haces aquí?_

_-Buscando a mis insectos…-dijo él afirmado en una de las paredes…_

_-Oh…has sabido algo de Hinata?_

_-Está mejor-dijo mientras subían-la están cuidando bien…supe que has ido a verla…me alegro…_

_Vieron la primera pelea juntos pero se aburrió pronto de su compañero, no hablaba mucho y ahora entendía porque Hinata y él eran tan amigos…ninguno era muy bueno hablando pero aún así se conocían muy bien y él le tenía mucho cariño…_

_-Sabes?-dijo Aniel-si ganas tu enfrentamiento con Kankuro tal vez tengas que enfrentarte a mi…_

_-Sería divertido-dijo Shino-Aunque me caes bien y no me gustaría dañarte…_

_-Digo lo mismo pero…si gano-dijo ella sonriendo- ¿Puedo verte sin los lentes oscuros ?…la curiosidad me está matando…_

_El lanzó una carcajada no muy fuerte. Le gustaban las personas directas._

_-Es una apuesta-dijo Shino-Y si gano…iremos con Hinata y Kiba a comer dangos…y tu deberás pagar… que dices?_

_Ella sonrió y asintió con la cabeza…le gustaba la idea de combatir sin tener que odiarse…aunque desconocían lo que pasaría después…_

_Mi intención principal era en este capitulo agregar algo que dejara en ridículo a Sasuke ya que no me cae bien pero luego desistí…hay muchos (as) fanáticos (as) de él que pueden dañar a mis seres queridos así que pensé que mejor lo dejaba así… en fin… el capitulo final es mas lindo…espero que les guste…_

_Comentario aparte¿Soy la única que cree que Shino es lindo, con insectos y todo?_


	3. SANANDO LAS HERIDAS

_Nada que decir antes de comenzar el último capitulo, salvo que estoy tratando de eliminar el machismo intrínseco de una sociedad tan patriarcal como la japonesa con esto… (…hago lo que puedo, Tsunade-sama!)_

_En fin…me he puesto en contra de la discriminación de genero luego que empecé a tomar clases de karate…también hago lo que puedo…_

_Como sea…el último capitulo a continuación…_

_(MUJERES AL PODER!...no, es broma…OTAKUS AL PODER!...ESO SÍ !)_

**_CAPITULO 3: SANANDO LAS HERIDAS…_**

_Al final todo estaba volviéndose oscuro…las peleas y el odio. Podía sentir algo extraño en el ambiente…Shino desapareció luego que el tipo de la marioneta empezaba a ponerse nervioso. Se transportó hacia Kakashi…al llegar se miraron fijamente, como si supieran leerse la mente…_

_-Que ocurre, Aniel?-preguntó Sakura al verla llegar…_

_-Creo que pasará algo malo…-dijo ella-lo siento en el viento…temo que uno de ellos muera…_

_-Y por cual de los dos temes mas?-preguntó Kakashi…_

_Ella sonrió. Nadie sabía de donde provenía tanta confianza entre ambos…_

_-Sabes bien la respuesta a eso, Hatake-san-dijo ella-Pero supongo que no dirás nada, nunca dices nada…_

_De pronto algo pasó y todo se volvió oscuro…la coraza de Gaara. La había visto antes…el día en que casi se matan…_

_Fue el día en que se fue…le dieron a Gaara su primera misión como shinobi: regresarla a la aldea…ambos se enfrentaron en los límites de la aldea de la lluvia…Kakashi estaba demasiado herido para ayudarla…la iba a matar ese día, casi lo hace…_

_Ella miró a Kakashi y se fue…la primera explosión comenzó justo cuando ella pisó el suelo junto a Sasuke…_

_-Tu? que haces aquí?-dijo él_

_-Vete de aquí…esto es mas fuerte que tu…_

_-No te metas en esto, no es tu problema…-le respondió…_

_-No puedes interrumpir…-repitió el Uchiha…_

_Cuando salió de la coraza estaba herido. Sabía que nunca nadie lo había hecho sangrar, ni siquiera ella, pero no significaba que nunca había sufrido…_

_-Gaara, detente…_

_Kankuro y Temari llegaron para llevárselo…la batalla afuera había comenzado…_

_-Fue el plan desde el principio, verdad?-les preguntó…_

_-Konoha morirá-dijo la chica rubia-Y si él despierta, tu también…_

_Salieron del estadio y Sasuke detrás…ella debía seguirlo pero algo lo detuvo…Kakashi…_

_-No irás, Aniel-dijo él-Si sales de aquí él te encontrará…_

_-Pero Gaara…no podrán contra él, ni Sasuke ni los otros-dijo refiriéndose a Naruto y su grupo…_

_-Y tu si lo harás?_

_Ella no dijo nada, él sabía la respuesta…_

_-Si tu madre estuviera aquí te diría lo mismo…_

_-Pero no está, Hatake-san y tu no eres ella…_

_-Tu tampoco lo eres, no querrás morir como ella o si?_

_Ella llevaba el karma de su madre, querer a alguien que no sabe querer; por ello su padre la quería también a ella…era su forma de acabar con todo lo bueno que fue alguna vez…_

_Se quedó en medio del campo de batalla, mientras los ninjas y los ANBUS peleaban contra los del sonido…no era fácil pero desde lo lejos lo vio…a él, a su padre…le costaba trabajo recordar a su madre, murió cuando tenía 7, el día era frío y estaba por fin adaptándose en la aldea secreta de la Arena…Su padre estaba siempre ausente y no veía a su madre desde hacía un año pero había conocido a alguien tan solo como ella…Gaara…_

_La aldea le disgustaba un poco…nadie hablaba con ella y no había nada verde…extrañaba la lluvia del país donde nació pero al menos tenía un amigo…pero lo perdió todo esa noche…el día en que llegó su madre a sacarla, cuando Orochimaru mató al único ser que lo amó y cuando quiso hacer lo mismo con ella…cuando Gaara la odio por dejarlo…pero ella no estaba sola, y aunque su madre murió en la seca arena del desierto, ella pudo salir y respirar la humedad del país de la lluvia…y así conoció a Hatake-san, que entonces tenía solo 20 años… desde esa noche no ha podido llamarlo de otra forma…_

_Volvió a mirar a Orochimaru…al ser que le dio la vida y le quitó todo…una familia, el amor de una madre, la confianza de un padre, el amor de un amigo…no iba a perder a Gaara ahora que había regresado a ella…_

_Logró escapar del sello de Kakashi que la inmovilizaba y se esfumó…se sorprendió pero no la persiguió…si podía escapar del sello tal ves podía enfrentar lo que seguía…_

_No logró dar con Sasuke pero sabía que Sakura y los otros lo seguían así que siguió su rastro…pronto dio con ninjas que pudo derrotar fácilmente pero algo la detuvo…un Chakra conocido…miles de insectos se reunían en los alrededores así que supo de quien se trataba…Shino…le lanzó escarabajos pero ella logró esquivarlos…en realidad no se veía muy bien…_

_-Que haces?_

_-Que haces tu aquí? Me seguías?-dio él jadeando…_

_Vio en lo árboles las marcas de veneno…_

_-Peleaste con Kankuro? Te envenenó, cierto?_

_-Como lo sabes?_

_-Escúchame, Shino-dijo ella-Se que hay muchas cosas raras sobre mi pero confía, de acuerdo…solo quiero ayudar al Uchiha, su rival es demasiado para él…_

_-Entonces es cierto…-dijo Shino sentándose en una roca mientras los insectos lo alimentaban de chakra-Eres un espía…_

_-Claro que no…-dijo ella-Pero conocí a Gaara y a los otros cuando viví en el país de la Arena…necesito llegar a él antes que sea tarde…_

_De pronto Shino cayó…ella corrió hacia él…estaba semiconsciente…_

_-Oye, me escuchas?-dijo ella- Debes mantenerte despierto o el veneno se esparcirá mas rápido por tu sistema nervioso…_

_-Y como demonios hago eso?_

_-Bueno-dijo ella buscando algo en su bolso-Si no lo haces mataré a tus insectos…incluso a tus escarabajos…_

_-No es momento de bromas…-dijo Shino casi susurrando-_

_Ella encontró uno de los frascos milagroso de su abuela…sacó una píldora roja…le hizo abrir la boca y metió la pastilla bajo su lengua, luego lo sentó en el suelo y empezaba a sacarle la chaqueta cuando alguien lo detuvo…mas insectos a su alrededor…_

_-Quieta, niña…-dijo una voz ronca…_

_-Escuchame bien-dijo ella-No quiero hacerte daño…_

_Al verlo notó el parecido…_

_-Espere…es del clan Aburame, verdad?_

_-Suelta a mi hijo…_

_-Si lo hago morirá-dijo ella pero al parecer esa frase la metió en mas problemas- Mire señor, algo envenenó a Shino…si no hago algo rápido es probable que muera, debe ayudarme…_

_-Quien eres niña…?_

_-Una gennin del país de la lluvia… Aniel Shitori…ahora quiere quitarle la chaqueta y sentarlo en el suelo?…_

_Al verla y escuchar su apellido supo de quien se trataba, como no saberlo, era idéntica a ella, a Shurei Shitori…ella se puso detrás de Shino y golpeó fuertemente su espalda, tres veces, luego de las cuales él recuperó la conciencia y sacó de la boca una bola grande dentro de la cual había un liquido viscoso…_

_-Es parte del veneno…-dijo ella-No puedo hacer mas…tengo una misión que cumplir…_

_-Yo haré el resto…-dijo el hombre-Es mi responsabilidad y no la tuya, niña…solo ten cuidado…_

_-Espera, Aniel…-dijo Shino-Sigue el rastro de los insectos, te llevarán a Sasuke…_

_-Gracias…_

_Se marchó siguiendo a los insectos, solo esperaba llegar a tiempo. Sasuke era al igual que el primo de Hinata, uno de esos tipos presumidos que le daban ganas de golpear pero sabía que no se merecía eso…_

_Mientras se alejaba, el hombre volvía a acostar a su hijo…_

_-Estás mejor?_

_-Si…aunque débil…_

_-Habría llegado demasiado tarde de no ser por la muchacha-dijo él con pesadumbre- pero fue muy valiente de su parte quedarse a ayudarte, me recordó a su madre…_

_-Conociste a la madre de Aniel? Quien era?_

_-Su madre fue una gran ninja-dijo el-del Clan de las controladoras de elementos, uno de los mas antiguos del país de la lluvia…el clan Shitori…_

_-No había escuchado de ellos…_

_-Es porque una maldición pesa sobre ellas…-dijo el-Es un clan donde no nacen hombre por lo que los poderes se traspasan de madres a hijas…Shurei se crió en esta villa con su madre y la desgracia también cayó sobre ella…_

_-Que le ocurrió?_

_-Murió a manos del hombre que amaba…es probable que el destino de esa muchacha sea el mismo que su madre…_

_Shino cerró los ojos cansado, pero a la vez preocupado por Aniel, ese día ella se gano el respeto del chico de los insectos…y de paso su amistad…_

_Siguió corriendo hasta que unas presencias la hicieron detenerse…vio primero a Sakura y luego a Sasuke mal herido, y al perro que acompañaba a Naruto…_

_-Donde está Gaara?-dijo luego de ver que la chica aún vivía…y de paso pensando en lo extraño que era hablar con un perro…_

_-Con Naruto…-dijo el perro-No debes estar aquí, solo complicaras las cosas…_

_-Ya están complicadas…el Uchiha está bien?_

_Se acercó a él y tomó su pulso…revisó sus pupilas y sacó unos paños mojados. Los puso en su frente…_

_-Estará bien…-dijo ella- Eso le pasa por ser tan idiota…_

_Se marchó justo para llegar al climax… Gaara ya no tenía fuerza para destruir a un Naruto muy herido…_

_-Basta!-dijo ella_

_El estaba muy débil, no soportaría una lucha y lo sabía…pero su mirada no era la del Gaara de los días anteriores, era el de antes…le sonrió…_

_-Alejate!-le grito Gaara dos veces-No debes estar aquí…_

_Se acercó y se sentó de rodillas a su lado. Lo tomó en sus rodillas y limpió su cara, mientras el perdía poco a poco la resistencia a ella…_

_-Perdóname-dijo ella, de pronto-Perdóname por no buscarte antes…_

_Gaara cerró los ojos mientras Naruto comenzaba a despertar. Mientras ella caminaba hacia él llegó Sasuke…les dijo que Sakura estaba a salvo…Gaara trató de levantarse, justo cuando llegaron sus compañeros…se sentía vacío y a la vez lleno, una sensación clara producida por ellos y especialmente por Naruto y Aniel. Ellos lo habían salvado…Aniel revisó a Naruto…_

_-Estarás bien…-dijo ella-Aunque mañana todo será mas duro…_

_-Adonde vas?-le preguntó Sasuke…_

_-No podrías entenderlo, Uchiha-dijo sonriendo…_

_-Crees que ella sea de fiar?-dijo Naruto mientras iban en busca de Sakura…_

_-No lo sé, es demasiado poderosa para ser solo una chica…aunque Kakashi confía en ella…_

_Los siguió unas horas, hasta que se cansaron y pararon para dormir…Gaara estaba inquieto y se levantó, no le gustaba cerrar los ojos demasiado ante el temor de no volver a abrirlos…una silueta en la oscuridad lo despertó aún mas…_

_-Sigues con tu insomnio?_

_-Que haces aquí?-dijo Gaara-Crees que el verme vencido me dejará vulnerable ante ti…_

_-Por que me temes tanto?_

_-No lo hago!-dijo Gaara-Ya no se quien eres ni quien soy yo, ya no se nada…_

_-Soy Aniel, tu amiga…es todo lo que necesitas saber…nunca te haré daño de nuevo…no estarás solo nunca mas._

_Caminó hacia él y le entregó una paleta de caramelo…_

_-Te gustaban ¿lo recuerdas?_

_Gaara comenzó a recordar todo lo que su mente había borrado por dolor y lo que su padre y sus maestros le habían quitado para convertirlo en lo que era…los fragmentos de un tiempo donde pudo luchar contra el dolor._

_-Estaré siempre que me necesites- dijo ella abrazándolo fuerte-No necesitarás matarme ni enfrentarte a mi nunca mas…_

_Le gustaba la idea. Sentir su aroma y su risa…recordó el día en que se marchó, y cuando la enviaron por ella para traerla, cuando su deseo de verla estaba aún mezclada con la furia al dejarlo solo, el abandono y la soledad que provocó su partida…ese día casi se matan y de no ser por la inestabilidad mental de él, lo habría hecho…estuvo a punto de matarla pero el Hokage de la aldea de la lluvia la salvó…_

_-Yo también lo siento-dijo Gaara-Por ese día…tanto tiempo deseando matarte y ahora me salvas…_

_Se quedó dormido en sus brazos. Cuando Kankuro lo despertó, ya era de día…no sabía que hacer ahora que todo había cambiado, pero al menos ya no estaba solo… era la primera vez que dormía sin que el Shukaku despertara…_

_Aquí termina la historia…quise que alguien salvara de verdad al pobrecito de Gaara, aunque malo como es también me gusta (!)…la historia corta aquí, pero se supone que nada termina ¿o si?_

_**FIN**_

_Les gustó…espero que si…_

_Pd: Estoy empezando a escribir otro Fanfics en base a la misma historia pero un año después de concluido éste…espero que salga algún día…_


	4. EN TUS OJOS

_**LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA. SEGUNDA PARTE.**_

_Bueno…para empezar, ya ha pasado un año desde el capitulo anterior…los chicos tienen 15…espero que les guste porque ella es uno de mis personajes mas queridos…_

**CAPITULO 4: EN TUS OJOS…**

Era un día hermoso, había terminado de escribir el informe de la última misión. Nada tan espectacular como otras de este ultimo año, debían capturar a un ladrón y lo hicieron sin problemas, había sido una buena oportunidad de conocer a Naruto y Sasuke, dándose cuenta que este ultimo no era tan engreído y petulante como parecía a simple vista, solo un poco…no mas que Neji, a quien seguía odiando, desarrollando éste una reacción perecida frente a ella.

Pero ya había pasado un tiempo desde que se dio de golpes con él, y un año desde que murió el Cuarto Hokage; las cosas iban bien con Tsunade y con el resto. Recordó las noticias sobre Orochimaru…tantas este ultimo año…la villa estuvo en alerta muchas veces mientras ella aún entrenaba en la aldea de su madre…cuando llegó supo de lo que había pasado, de lo de Sasuke especialmente…que había vuelto solo unas semanas antes que ella…de estar con Orochimaru…cuando le preguntó, solo dijo: "Orochimaru no puede contra él…no tiene caso buscar un puente que no me ayudará a cruzar el río"…él hablaba de su venganza siempre así…era como escuchar a un samurai con una venganza por cumplir…

Ya era mediodía y seguía en el bosque…dio con los insectos, y de paso con el dueño de éstos…

-Cuatro minutos…-dijo ella- Rompí mi propio record…ya puedes salir, pequeño escarabajo…

Shino Aburame salió de entre el bosque y la vio, 3 centímetros más alta que hace un año, con su ondulado cabello rojizo al viento y esos ojos inconfundiblemente extraños…vestida de negro, con esa pose de chica mala…era para muchos la kunoichi mas hermosa que haya pisado Konoha con los aros, los tatuaje y su actitud de hacer enfadar hasta su "tía" Tsunade-sama, la nueva Hokage de la villa…pero para él era su amiga…pese a las miradas que el resto les daban cuando los veían pasar…pese a las bromas de Naruto…pese a los ojos de odio de Neji…

El chico de los insectos le sonrió, o algo así. Se saludaron con un abrazo calido. Se había dado un estirón el ultimo año y notó que esos 6 meses de diferencia de edad entre los ambos le había afectado…ella a duras penas alcanzaba 1.62 mientras que Shino había pasado ya 1.80

-Me sorprendes-dijo él-Me encontraste rápido…a Hinata le tomó un año…

-Yo no soy Hinata-dijo ella mientras caminaban por el bosque…oye, no te veo en tres semanas y cuando llego estás mas alto todavía? No puedo creerlo!…

Shino pasaba la mayor parte de su tiempo libre en el bosque, haciendo lo que mas le gustaba, recolectar insectos. Y aunque a las chicas no suelen gustarle mucho éstos, siempre lo acompañaban dos: Hinata y Aniel. Los demás genins solían llamarlas "los ángeles de Shino" a Aniel no le importaba, pero Hinata se enfadaba un poco…había desarrollado mal genio con la pubertad, aunque Shino decía que era gracias a la influencia maléfica de la joven del país de la lluvia. Ella la había ayudado a "sacarla de si misma"…y todos habían notado eso…casi no tartamudeaba…y podía mirar a Naruto sin sonrojarse…

Pero hoy no estaba Hinata…era día de reunión con su padre, con quien había retomado la relación luego de los acontecimientos de hace un año.

-Y…como te fue en la misión?

-Mejor de lo que pensé, no fue tan complicado…

-Y la compañía… ¿no habrás golpeado a alguno de tus compañeros de grupo como en otras ocasiones?-dijo el muchacho sonriendo

-Claro que no…Naruto es buena compañía…tu sabes...siempre dispuesto a hacerte reír, aunque no sea su objetivo…-dijo ella- Y Sasuke, bueno… estamos progresando. Después de todo deberé hacer misiones con ellos las próximas cinco semanas, hasta que Sakura esté bien…el único problema es que el muy idiota me trata como a ella…

-Y? creí que eran novios?

-No así, Idiota!-grito Aniel-No esa clase de trato…me trata como a una…

-Chica?

-Bueno, si…puedes creer que cuando nos atacó una banda de ladrones dijo: "Oye, quédate detrás de mi mientras solucionamos esto"!...es un idiota, aunque no lo hace a propósito…cualquier cosa es mejor que una misión con Neji…

-Sasuke es un buen tipo…

-Si, nos parecemos en algunas cosas…-dijo Aniel distraída-Shino sabía de que se trataba, era de los pocos que sabía "todo" sobre ella…todo…fecha de nacimiento, grupo de sangre, misión en la vida, tatuajes, traumas infantiles, color favorito y…claro…sobre su familia…

Shino solo la escuchaba, no era bueno hablando y en realidad no necesitaba serlo con Aniel que generalmente sacaba cualquier información a la fuerza de preguntas o golpes…recolectaron insectos hasta la hora de almorzar…encontró un escarabajo que le llamó la atención…

-Lo llaman "escarabajo guerrero", por el exoesqueleto que aparenta armadura-dijo Shino- Es muy extraño ya que habita en climas mas calidos…

Shino le dio una caja de cartón para que lo conservara pero ella no lo quiso…

-Si es algo extraño hay que dejarlo libre-dijo sonriendo…mejor vamos a comer…

Mientras iban de camino su amigo pronunció la frase más maravillosa que pudo haber escuchado…

-Oye, supiste la noticia del país del viento…

Aniel paró su marcha y abrió los ojos, temió algo malo, una guerra civil o algún desastre…incluso cosas peores relacionadas a cierto chico de cabello rojo con un demonio en su interior…preguntó de qué se trataba…

-Llegaron temprano-dijo Shino-la delegación, no sabías?

El sabía, le había contado una tarde en el bosque su historia, a Hinata y él, que eran sus mejores amigos desde que volvió a la aldea…Sakura apenas le hablaba desde que la reemplazó en el grupo 7…y era una pena para ella, que la consideraba su amiga…

-Estuve en una misión-dijo ella algo nerviosa- ¿Cómo demonios iba a saber?...de que se trata…vamos!

Entraron a una tienda y compraron comida, la llevó rápido a un parque…

-Representantes del país del viento vienen a firmar un tratado para concertar la paz por lo ocurrido el año pasado; temen represalias creo…no son mas de una docena, algunos ninjas vienen con ellos pero yo no he visto a nadie. La 5º ha estado con ellos desde que llegaron.

-Y no te pareció correcto decírmelo antes?

-Que sacarías con ello? No sabes si está aquí…además, nadie sabe nada más, pero…

-Que?

-Mis fuentes cercanas dicen que como vienen en paz darán cierta libertad a la comitiva…

Aniel sonrió y se apresuró en comer. Luego abrazó muy fuerte a Shino y se despidió rápidamente de él.

-Ten cuidado…-alcanzó a decirle…

Corrió hacia la residencia del Hokage, solo alcanzó a subir la escalera exterior cuando fue detenida…

-No puede entrar nadie-dijo un ninja.

-Necesito hablar con Tsunade…

Al ninja le sorprendió la determinación con que la joven hablaba, además de la confianza con que trataba a la Hokage…

-Identificate, niña…-dijo otro de los ninjas…

-Shitori Aniel, gennin de Konoha, ex ninja del país de la lluvia…

-Shitori?

Ella mostró entonces su protector de frente, que solo se ponía en las misiones ya que aún no se acostumbraba del todo a su nuevo hogar.

-Ven?-dijo ella- Ahora puedo pasar?

-Nadie puede pasar…

-Pero necesito ver a Tsunade…

-Está ocupada…

-Haciendo que?

-Está en una reunión importante…

-A la hora de almuerzo?-dijo ella-Entonces la espero…

-No puedes, nadie puede estar aquí, solo las personas autorizadas…vete de aquí, niña…

Lo de "niña" la enfureció…a ninguna chica de 15 le gusta ser llamada "niña", menos a ella que bien podía dejar en el piso a una docena como ellos…pero luego de pensarlo lo descartó…

Bajó la escalera y se alejó…esperó unos minutos, casi media hora…trató de hacer un sello para visualizar pero no le funcionaba en altura…habría dado sus brazos por los ojos de Hinata en ese momento…casi se estaba dando por vencida cuando sintió una presencia, un chakra extraño…vio una sombra cerca de ella…

-Maldición!-dijo ella

Alcanzó a hacer un jutsu para crear una pared de agua pero fue tarde, algo la tomó por la espalda inmovilizando su cuerpo y la transportó lejos…al bosque. Cuando abrió los ojos vio arena…arena que iba desapareciendo…la soltó y se dio vuelta: Gaara.

Estaba a unos 5 metros de ella. Se veía un poco mas alto y su mirada se había endulzado un poco, aunque conservaba las ojeras…caminó hacia él, muy seria. Al llegar a él lo miró de frente…

-Porque te demoraste tanto!-dijo ella

Lo abrazó entonces fuerte, muy fuerte, mientras él le respondía y respiraba otra vez de ese aire narcótico que era Aniel para él…

-Lo siento-dijo el-Traté de dar con alguien que me dijera algo de ti pero…creo que no me quieren aquí…y los entiendo…

-Yo te quiero aquí…

-No estaba segura que siguieras en la villa…hasta que di con tu chakra…

-Te extrañé tanto!-dijo ella abrazándolo de nuevo-Tengo tanto que contarte!

Se sentaron en unas rocas y ella lo miró unos segundos…

-Ya no eres el de hace un año…

-Mucho a cambiado…-dijo Gaara con un dejo de alegría extraño en él-Para bien la mayor parte... pero te extrañe también, mas de lo que creí…

Gaara levantó su mano y tocó el rostro de su amiga. Estaba aún más hermosa de lo que recordaba… pero el tiempo era traicionero ahora…

Ella le contó lo que pasó luego que se separaron; de cómo regresó al país de la lluvia para entregar su protector de frente, de su entrenamiento con Kakashi y de la llegada de Tsunade, de la petición de los ancianos para que se que quedara como ninja de la aldea…

-O sea que ahora eres un ninja de Konoha?

-Si…di mi examen hace 1 mes y auque no tengo grupo he realizado algunas misiones…-dijo ella- Nada tan espectacular…y tu?

-Sigo en la arena-dijo Gaara- Allí las cosas han cambiado; hay un nuevo Kazekage y sigo entrenado con Kankuro y Temari, ahora me llevo mejor con ellos…

-Y que hay de…el demonio…

Gaara bajó la vista. Era un Gaara diferente pero seguía siendo el Gaara taciturno con la mirada de tristeza y dolor…la bestia seguía allí…

-Es mejor que salgamos de aquí-dijo él- Ya se hace tarde…

Volvió a atravesar en bosque y entrar en la aldea. Cuando iban llegando al hogar de los Hokages de pronto se detuvo…palideció mas de lo normal, la razón: Naruto…

En su cabeza iba recordando la lucha de hace un año y la sangre, el demonio estaba hace tiempo sediento de sangre, y eso era ahora el mayor de sus problemas…su cabeza estaba apunto de estallar, como antes…

-Tu!-grito Naruto-Aniel, que hace él aquí?

-Naruto, no!-dijo ella- No viene a nada malo…

Gaara de pronto cayó en un ruido sordo. Ella alcanzó a amortiguar su caída tomando su cabeza…


	5. SANGRE DE BESTIA

_**LA NINJA DE LA LLUVIA. SEGUNDA PARTE**_

**CAPITULO 5: SANGRE DE BESTIA**

-Gaara! Gaara!-grito ella- Naruto, ve por Tsunade, Rápido!

Obedeció rápidamente, aunque cuando Tsunade salió Aniel ya había hecho con Jutsu para llevarlo a ella…

-No se que pasó…solo se desplomó sobre mi…

Tsunade lo acostó en una camilla e hizo salir a Naruto, iba a hacer lo mismo con la chica cuando Gaara pareció abrir los ojos…

-Aniel-dijo casi susurrando

Ella corrió hacia él y tomó su mano…

-Estarás bien, no te preocupes…solo debes estar cansado…

Tsunade notó su cercanía y el cambio en la energía de su chakra…le había llamado la atención el muchacho pero le pareció imposible que pudiera cambiar tan rápido…ahora sabía la razón.

Tsunade tocó un punto de su chakra y volvió a dormir…

-Estará bien, Aniel-dijo Tsunade-Uds. se conocen, verdad?

-Si…-dijo Aniel, no necesitaba mentirle a Tsunade

-Que relación tienen?

Aniel sonrió. Sabía lo que Tsunade podía pensar…

-Somos amigos…de mi tiempo en la aldea de la arena…

-Ah…así que el es…

Tsunade sabía el resto; ella y Shurei habían sido grandes amigas, Aniel era para ella como su sobrina y sabía todo sobre ella, salvo algunos fragmentos ocultos oscurecidos por la sangre derramada por Orochimaru…

Necesito que salgas-dijo ella- Tu amigo estará bien…yo lo revisaré…

-Esperaré afuera.

La Hokage no dijo nada. Conocía a Aniel y sabía de antemano que no serviría decirle que se vaya a su casa y vuelva mas tarde…

Se sentó en una banca del hospital y espero…y esperó lo peor ya que conocía a Gaara y algo malo había en él, pudo verlo en sus ojos…

-Maldito demonio-dijo con tristeza…

Espero durante mucho tiempo…horas. Y justo en el momento en que necesitaba de más paz se le aparecía él…

-La niña engreída de la lluvia-dijo una voz-A quien molestas ahora?

Era Neji. Desde el anterior examen su relación había pasado de tensa a abiertamente hostil…y de hostilidad hacia un odio declarado; incluso se pelearon a golpes unos días antes de su examen de gennin, y luego en su primera misión como ninja de Konoha…

Pero la Aniel de siempre no era la de ese día…

-Déjame en paz -le dijo sin bajar la vista…

-Que? Ya no eres capaz de enfrentarme?

Las primeras misiones que tuvo en la aldea fueron desgraciadamente con él, a quien consideraba un idiota de primera calidad y a quien odiaba por el aire de superioridad que desplegaba por el aire, no negaba que era bueno, pero eso no justificaba su actitud…especialmente con su prima Hinata…no podía entender como alguien tan estupido, engreido y petulante podía ser un genio…y pariente de alguien tan maravillosa como Hinata…

-Vaya…hasta que aprendiste a cerrar la boca, Shitori-dijo Neji…

-Te dije que me dejaras en paz!-dijo ella mientras una lagrima caía por su mejilla y la furia se mezclaba con ella…

Neji dio un paso atrás…nunca la había visto llorar…Lo que mas odiaba de ella era justamente eso; su fortaleza. Recordó cuando la vio pelear por primera vez sin poder creer que fuera una chica…su fuerza y su determinación lo sacaban de quicio, así como su sinceridad para enfrentar a quien sea…por eso la odiaba, porque era poderosa y en el fondo le temía…aunque Tentén viviera diciéndole que no era odio lo que sentía por ella…

-No tengo tiempo para tus estupideces, Hyuuga…-dijo ella derramando otra lágrima y levantándose en dirección a él…Neji no se inmutó, pero quiso por primera vez pedirle disculpas…

Justo allí se abrió la puerta y salió Tsunade con Gaara…ella corrió mientras Neji unía los cabos sueltos; ese chico de la arena otra vez…pero la vio sonreír y debía reconocer que se veía hermosa cuando reía, las pocas veces que lo veía haciéndolo…

-No vuelvas a asustarme asi!-le dijo al chico de la arena mientras lo abrazaba…

-Lo siento…Aniel, me estás apretando mucho!

-Oh, lo siento-dijo soltándolo-Ahora me dirás qué te ocurre?

Gaara bajó la vista mientras miraba de reojo a Neji, que los observaba a cierta distancia…su energía no iba dirigida a él sino a Aniel y quería saber el porque…

-Tenemos que hablar-dijo la 5º-creo que Aniel necesita saberlo, Gaara…

Él asintió y se fueron a una sala del hospital…Tsunade los hizo sentar a ambos…

-Gaara está enfermo, Aniel-dijo la anciana sin preámbulos- Muy enfermo…

-Que tienes?-dijo mirando a Gaara…

-Es el demonio-dijo él-Me está matando…

Ella lo miró a los ojos, viendo el dolor en ellos…

-No puede ser…

-Lo es-dijo Tsunade-El demonio de Gaara se alimenta de sangre…sangre que no ha tenido en un año, su demonio está lentamente consumiendo la sangre de su portador…lo hará hasta que éste no sea mas que una cáscara vacía…

-Me está matando, devorando mi sangre y mi energía y lo hará hasta que ya no me necesite…por eso estoy aquí…estoy muriendo…

Aniel se paró sin entender…no podía concebir la idea de la muerte de alguien a quien quisiera tanto, no otra vez…

-Pero…si te mata morirá él también, es ridículo que lo haga…

-El demonio de Gaara no es como Kyubi-dijo Tsunade que sabía lo que ella pensaba-El demonio de Naruto fue sellado de forma diferente a la de Gaara, a Naruto lo protegieron…

-Mi padre sello el demonio en mi como una maldición…lo sabes…-dijo Gaara- y es demasiado poderoso para mi cuerpo… nuestras almas no están tan mezcladas, si yo muero el puede salir…si mi sangre se consume él deberá salir por mas…

Aniel bajó la vista…se sentó como abatida por un dolor repentino…el miedo…vivir con miedo a cada segundo, eso era lo que Gaara sentía…miedo a si mismo, miedo al demonio…

-Y que harás, Tsunade? Lo sacarás?

-No es tan fácil…-dijo la Hokage- No podemos sacarlo, Gaara no lo resistiría…debo pensar en lo que haré…

Ambos jóvenes se miraron en un silencio triste; se querían demasiado para decirse algo… ¿Qué podían hacer ahora? No podían pensar en la idea de la muerte, no ahora que sentían que sus vidas apenas empezaban…

-Por el momento Gaara debe descansar…-dijo Tsunade- Lo llevaré a alguna habitación del hospital para que le haga algunos exámenes así que, por el momento se quedará aquí…

-Pero…debo regresar a mi aldea? Que hay de mis misiones?

-Con misiones solo te arriesgas a que el demonio salga…si ocupas demasiado Chakra tu cuerpo no logrará recuperarlo y lo sabes…

Gaara bajó la cabeza pensativo…

-Debo avisarle a mis hermanos, ellos entenderán…

-Yo hablaré con ellos y con tu sensei…ahora debes descansar, te buscaré luego un lugar para que te quedes…

-Ni hablar!-dijo Aniel- Se quedará conmigo!

-Contigo? Donde?-dijo Tsunade…

-En mi casa…hay espacio allí…

-Ni siquiera sabes cuidar de ti, Gaara necesita descansar, no a una loca las 24 horas del día…

-Se quedará conmigo, Tsunade-dijo ella muy seria-Yo lo cuidaré…

Se levantó y tomó a Gaara de una mano, sacándolo de la habitación. Tsunade sonrió pensando que tal ves tenía algo de razón…Gaara necesitaba descansar, pero también necesitaba alguien que le hiciera olvidar lo que debía pasar, sin embargo no dudaba de las consecuencias nefastas que podía acarrear que dos muchachos de 15 que no son parientes vivan solos en una casa …al salir de la habitación apareció Kakashi…

-Y? ya lo sabe?-dijo el ninja…

-Si…lo llevará con ella…

-Lo supuse, no lo dejará solo-dijo Kakashi-Que piensas hacer con él…

-Aún no lo sé…tal ves deba usar un sello…

-Eso sería peligroso, aún para él…

-Eso lo sé-dijo ella-Hay pocas personas capaces de ayudar a ese chico, y yo soy la única disponible, pero no se si deba…

-Si no lo haces tarde o temprano ella sabrá quien puede ayudarlo y será peor…

Pero ella tenía la forma de ayudarlo. Lo quería y haría lo que fuera para ayudarlo; sabía que Tsunade podía pero también sabía de alguien más, aún más poderoso que ella. El solo esperaba que ella regresara…él sabía, además, que con buenas intenciones también se podía llegar al infierno…

_Y recuerden…un fanfics con reviews es un fanfics feliz…aunque sean solo insultos…_


	6. UN TIEMPO CONTIGO

**CAPITULO 6: UN TIEMPO CONTIGO…**

Despertó esa mañana bajo un cielo extraño…¿había dormido?...eso lo aterró, luego recordó el resto; estaba en la casa de Aniel, en Konoha…estaba con ella…ya había amanecido hace mucho y sentía olor a árboles y flores. Se levantó y el lugar parecía repleto de ello…

Cuando llegaron el día anterior, ya era bastante tarde. Le sorprendió que una casa tan grande pudiera esconderse tan bien entre los árboles…

Se supone que aquí han vivido 8 generaciones de ninjas de mi clan, Gaara- Debe estar algo oculta…

Y no tendrás problemas al tenerme aquí?

No mas de los que ya tengo-dijo ella sonriendo. Solía sorprenderlo son esa clase de respuestas; como cuando vivía en la villa de la arena y se escapaba para ir a acompañarlo por la noche, con esa actitud de madurez que solo escondía las ganas de libertad de una niña de 7 años…

Que clase de problemas?

Por donde empiezo-dijo ella mientras entraban y empezaba a preparar te- No tengo grupo, entreno con Kakashi, quien siempre me reprende por tomarme las cosas a la ligera y especialmente las misiones, las chicas me odian y también alguno de los chicos, como Neji, con quien ya tuve unos "enfrentamientos"…ah…y ahora que Tsunade es la Hokage me tiene estudiando dos horas al día porque dice que tengo talento para la medicina…creo que eso es todo…ah…y aquí el café es tan poco conocido que no se lo venden a menores…debo hacer que Kakashi lo compre por mi…

Esta vez fue Gaara quien sonrió.

O sea que no has cambiado en nada, Ani… ¿de donde sacas tanta energía para desafiar a todos?

Ummm…bueno… el mundo está lleno de gente aburrida, yo no quiero ser una de ellas…Ah, debiste verme esa tarde con Neji…

Peleaste con él? Lo venciste?

Técnicamente no peleamos-dijo mientras servía te- Veníamos de una misión de tres días donde quise matarlo en varias ocasiones, al final, el muy estúpido me dice: "Esto es lo mejor que harás aquí; mientras gente como yo sea ninja, jamás una extranjera será considerada…menos una niña"…y ya sabes como me enfurece cuando hacen diferencias de sexo en esto…

Si, lo recuerdo…y creo que Kankuro también…que hiciste?

Como sea...le sonreí, caminé hacia él y le partí la cara de un golpe. Luego el se levanto e hizo lo mismo…Nos agarramos a golpes hasta que llegó Lee y nos separó…Tsunade supo y nos reprendió…casi me quitan mi protector por eso…

Me gustaría haberlo visto…

Recorrió la casa con la luz de la mañana. Al salir a la terraza la vio entrenando…golpeaba una bolsa de arena con fuerza, debió haberse levantado con el sol ya que se veía muy cansada. Al verlo se detuvo y le sonrió. No podía entender como alguien podía ser tan ruda y suave al mismo tiempo…

Buenos días-dijo ella-Lograste dormir?

Creo que si…no recuerdo muy bien…

Eso es porque tienes el estomago vacío, vamos, te haré el desayuno…

Puedes?

Porque todos me tienen tan poca fe en la cocina?

Será porque te conocemos…-dijo sonriendo-Con que sepas hervir agua me basta…

Se suponía que entre las habilidades de un ninja estaba el saber valerse por si mismo en diversas circunstancias pero ella era, como muchas, un desastre en la cocina…No solía desayunar pero ese día tenía visitas, una visita que terminó haciendo el desayuno y desempolvando la cocina…

Estaban tomado desayuno cuando de pronto alguien aparece de la nada…Kakashi…

Hy-dijo

No sabes tocar!

Disculpa…interrumpo?

Gaara se atoró con el te. Aniel miró a su profesor sin inmutarse…

Que pasa?

Debes llevar a Gaara al hospital para una revisión, ordenes de Tsunade-sama

Después del desayuno, Hatake-dijo ella ya perdiéndole el respeto hace rato-Solo viniste a eso?

No, vine a ver si tu visita sobrevive a tu desayuno…

Muy gracioso!

Debemos hablar de tu siguiente misión-dijo su sensei-Parten al mediodía, regresan mañana por la tarde…

Es necesario? Pensaba quedarme unos días…

Gaara lo miró y luego a la muchacha…

Estaré bien, lo prometo…además, solo serán una par de días y yo estaré con Hokage-sama…

Eso lo sé…bueno…y con quien iré esta vez?-preguntó a Kakashi- Me mandarás otra vez con esos dos idiotas de Naruto y Sasuke…

No, necesitamos habilidades especiales-dijo Kakashi- Irás en un grupo especial con Shino y Neji…

Te odio…de todos por que yo y porque con él…

Una misión especial, ya te dije-dijo el ninja comiendo un trozo de tarta de manzana encontrada en la alacena-Iremos al país de las montañas de cacería de dos ninjas desertores…necesitarán los ojos de Neji y el manejo espacial de Shino, además de tus habilidades con los elementos…

Todos los que conocían de donde provenía Aniel, sabían de sus potenciales habilidades; era del clan de las controladoras de elementos, uno de los clanes mas antiguos y se dice que de ellas surgieron varios otros en los diversos países producto que sus integrantes -todas mujeres- se fueron disgregando con los años…las ultimas del clan sobrevivieron a la época de las guerras civiles y vieron en la pequeña Aniel sus esperanzas de revivir las fuerzas perdidas con los años y los éxodos, ella no defraudó…de su madre primero y luego de su abuela y sus tías ya ancianas aprendió los jutsus que controlaban los elementos básicos de la naturaleza: agua, tierra, viento, fuego y rayo …por ello temían de ella en espacios abiertos, donde era invencible…si a ello le sumaban su agilidad y el entrenamiento con la espada la transformaban en una de las gennins mas temibles de su edad, y en la chica de 15 mas peligrosa que haya pisado Konoha…

Aceptó a regañadientes la misión…después de todo no podía negarse, era su trabajo. Fue con Gaara al hospital y al despedirse él hizo algo que ella no esperaba…tomó su mano deteniendo sus pasos y la besó en la mejilla, ella sonrió, sabiendo que no había nada que pudiera hacerla sonrojar, salvo quizás algo como eso…

Nos vemos mañana-le dijo la chica sonriendo, sin saber si ese beso significaba algo mas que cariño de amigos…

Gaara entró a la habitación donde estaba Tsunade y su ayudante. La vieja Hokage sabía del sentimiento mutuo entre los muchachos, habría que ser ciega para no verlo, pero ignoraba que ello era la clave de muchas de las cosas que pasaban con su paciente. Lo examinó durante horas, hasta que por fin dio su veredicto: tenía una oportunidad…

Pero tienes graves problemas de energía-dijo la Hokage-Tu chakra fluye extraño, por momentos está limpio y en otros es denso, lleno de maldad…supongo que es producto del demonio…toda esa inestabilidad…

Tsunade lo miró. No era tan lindo como pensó que sería y, salvo por sus ojos vidriosos y transparentes no era todo lo atractivo que esperaba que fuera alguien que llamara la atención de su pupila, al contrario, esas ojeras lo hacían ver demasiado extraño, repulsivo incluso, pero en gustos, pensó la vieja ninja, nadie puede decir nada…

Hay algo que quiero saber antes, Gaara-dijo ella- No niego que conozco algo sobre ti y la razón por la que fuiste creado…

Todos lo saben…fui creado para ser el ninja perfecto… una maquina para matar…

Por que dejaste de serlo…-dijo ella- En un momento estás sediento de sangre y al otro te niegas a ello, a todo lo que eras… ¿Por qué?

Yo…-dijo Gaara- Estaba solo…el matar me hacía sentir vivo, como si ello fuese una droga que te hacía olvidar el dolor, pero…conocí a personas que me hicieron ver que había otra forma, otra manera de vivir en el mundo…personas que se dieron cuenta de mi existencia, y que me aceptaron y me quisieron sin importarles lo que era…un monstruo…

Hablas de Aniel, verdad?

De Aniel…si…y de otras personas también-dijo Gaara bajando la vista-Fue ella en un principio, y aunque quise olvidarla…bueno, no fue tan fácil…

Tsunade se percató de su cambio de energía, como si se limpiara su Chakra y la fuerza del demonio retrocediera por momentos…

La quieres, entonces…

Siempre la he querido…desde que nos conocimos hace casi 8 años…ella me dio esperanza, siempre me ha dado esperanza y eso fue lo único que sobrevivió al dolor y la soledad…

Sus palabras la emocionaron, era como escuchar a Naruto…su mismo dolor, casi su misma historia…Naruto sufrió como él, y ahora a Gaara le tocaba vivir como cualquier otro. Se acercó al muchacho y le tocó el hombro muy seria…

Tendrás esperanza, Gaara del Desierto, lo prometo.

Mientras examinaban a su amigo, ella se iba sonriendo a reunirse con su grupo de turno para la misión…llegó 5 minutos tarde pero no le importó, hasta pidió disculpas…saludó a Shino agarrandose a su cuello y sacudiéndole el cabello… y solo se limitó a mirar de reojo a Neji para que supiera que lo había visto…

Debemos esperar a Kakashi sensei-dijo Shino- Irá con nosotros pero está tardando mucho…

Hazte la idea, Shino-dijo Aniel sentándose en el pasto a jugar con los insectos de su amigo-Hatake-san es el rey de la impuntualidad…

Demonios!-exclamó Neji cruzándose de brazos mirando a la muchacha-Lo único que faltaba…no solo debo ir acompañado de una inepta sino que debo esperar a otro!

Shino se estaba haciendo la idea de tener que separarlos pero, para su sorpresa, Aniel ni se inmutó…solo miró a Neji, le sonrió y siguió jugando con los insectos…

Siguieron esperando…10, 15 minutos…el chico de cabellos largos se estaba impacientando…Aniel seguía jugando, esta vez miraba las nubes sin tomar en cuenta nada de lo que sucedía a su alrededor, por suerte Shino no se turbaba con nada, ni siquiera con el clima tenso de ese bosque…

Al demonio, me voy…no puedo estar soportando esto!

El va a llegar, lo sé…hazme caso una vez en tu vida…-dijo Aniel demasiado amistosa…

Hacerte caso? Estas drogada?-dijo Neji-idiota! Eres igual de innecesaria…

Di lo que quieras, Neji-kun-dijo ella sonriendo- Nada de lo que digas me va a hacer sacar la sonrisa de mi cara…ni tu sarcasmo, ni las frases hirientes, ni siquiera tus intentos de demostración de testosterona…

Neji-kun?- pensó Shino- Si debe estar drogada….

Neji se enojó tanto que de no ser porque Kakashi llegó en ese mismo instante, habría destrozado el bosque de una sola patada…

Hy-dijo él-Siento llegar tarde…

No te preocupes, Sensei-dijo ella muy animada-Nos vamos?

Si…-dijo Kakashi algo asustado-Aniel… ¿Qué tienes?

Eso mismo me pregunto yo-dijo Shino- No parece ella…

De que hablan?

Estas muy rara…me dijiste Sensei…

No puedo acaso? Vamos!...se hace tarde…


	7. CONVERSIONES

**CAPITULO 7: CONVERSIONES…**

Partieron rápidamente y si, como ella misma había dicho, nada de lo que Neji dijo o hizo pudo sacarle la sonrisa y el buen humor en esa misión…hasta Neji se dio cuenta que había mas luz en ella y supo de inmediato de que se trataba…el chico de la Arena…de paso, sin embargo, Aniel encontró la forma de sacarse para siempre la idiotez de Neji…siendo amable…

Me está gustando esto de ser simpática con Neji, sabes?-le dijo a Shino mientras hacían trampas en el camino de sus ninjas renegados-Si ahora mismo lo tomara y le diera un beso, de seguro le daría tanta rabia que reventaría por dentro!...me gustaría ver eso…

Se que a muchos nos gustaría verlo pero no lo intentes, de acuerdo?…al menos no conmigo cerca…

Mientras ellas hacían eso, Kakashi y Neji vigilaban los alrededores…en eso los ojos del chico eran bastante útiles…

Te he visto desconcentrado, Neji-dijo Kakashi-Algún problema…

Nada, solo déjame trabajar…

Lo siento pero si tienes algún problema deberías solucionarlo o decirme, puedes poner en peligro la misión…

Lo único que pone en peligro la misión es la loca de Aniel y su actitud de haberse tomado una jarra de sake…todos saben que ella y yo no nos llevamos, no se por que insisten en hacernos trabajar juntos…no podemos, no somos compatibles…

Ah…Aniel…debí suponerlo…siempre es ella…

A que te refieres?

Vamos, Neji…tu problema no es que no puedas trabajar con ella sino que ella te hace cuestionar tu forma de ver el mundo, no concibes la idea que ella pueda estar a la par contigo…

Estupideces, podría derrotarla cuando quisiera…es su falta de madurez y su irresponsabilidad lo que me exaspera…

Reconócelo!-dijo Kakashi-el problema eres tu, no ella…

No era la primera vez que se lo decían, en realidad Tenten vivía diciéndole lo mismo…y se puso muy celosa al saber que iba a otra misión con él, era la única que lo soportaba por obvias razones: siempre le ha gustado.

Deja de decir tonterías…si yo soy el problema por que insisten en hacerme trabajar con ella?

Necesitábamos de las habilidades de ambos, y de las de Shino también…es un caso especial; Tsunade-sama sabe perfectamente de sus intentos de romperse los huesos mutuamente…pero debes reconocer que no has tenido que lidiar ahora con ella, por suerte…

Pero Kakashi respiró aliviado solo unas horas…al sortear la vigilancia nocturna les tocó a ambos quedarse las primeras 4 horas…si no explotaban ahí, tal vez jamás lo harían…

Se sentaron en silencio uno al lado del otro mientras Shino dormía sin preocuparse y Kakashi mantenía su sharingan abierto….por si acaso…Aniel estaba mas serena ahora, y pensaba en Gaara, temía que algo malo le ocurriera, pero al pensar en el beso que le había dado respiró con algo mas de calma, sin darse cuenta, sonrió…

Que? Porque te ríes como una idiota?

No me río como idiota, idiota…solo me río…-dijo ella- ocúpate de tus asuntos…

Esta es una misión ninja, no hay tiempo para perder en otros asuntos, como…

Como en que?

Neji calló.

Vamos…que ibas a decir? Dilo…

Nada, olvídalo-dijo el muchacho bajando la guardia frente a ella un segundo…

Como sea…y no estoy desconcentrada si es lo que piensas, solo estaba divagando

Siguió mirando las estrellas de esa noche sin luna, no le gustaban las noches sin luna, odiaba que no hubiera algo tan hermoso que ver pero al menos sabía que Gaara estaba bien, a él no le iba muy bien en las noches de luna llena…de pronto escucharon ruidos y se prepararon para combatir, despertaron al resto y se lanzaron…

Eran un grupo de al menos 5 liderados por los dos ninjas desertores que buscaban…Kakashi se ocupó de los 3 gennins que los acompañaban mientras ellos se concentraban en los otros…luego de un rato el sensei logró zafarse de sus agresores y alejarse del otro grupo para atraerlos a las trampas…mientras tanto Aniel había logrado inmovilizar a los otros mientras sus compañeros los cansaban, la forma de hacerlo, su nueva técnica de ataúd de tierra…

Es una técnica nueva?-dijo Shino- No sabía que dominarás tan bien esa clase de jutsus…se parece a la técnica…

Es la técnica del chico del desierto…-dijo Neji- bastante útil considerando tus habilidades, niña…ahora suéltalos o te quedarás sin chakra, me ocuparé de ellos…

Estoy bien, no hay problema, manejo bien esta clase de situaciones…

Uno de los tipos, después de tanto forcejeo con ellos había quedado inconsciente pero otro estaba aún lucido, aunque fingía estar agotado…

Aniel los elevó encima de unos árboles y los dejó atados a las ramas…

Que mas te está enseñando el chico del desierto, niña?-dijo Neji muy sarcásticamente…

Que insinúas?

Chicos, este no es el momento…

Vamos, tu novio te ayuda a algo mas que a entrenar? Debe hacerlo…aunque el tampoco es la gran cosa…

No te metas con Gaara, pedazo de…

Vamos, Aniel…no ahora-repetía Shino

En ese instante uno de los ninjas logró salir del control de las ramas y lanzó una lluvia de flechas sobre los muchachos…Shino atravesó la línea y lo atacó con sus insectos cuando el resto se dirigían a los otros…ambos las esquivaron bien, salvo por una que iba en dirección a Neji, estaba de espaldas y no se percató de ella... Aniel entonces saltó hacia él sin que supiera muy bien porque y lo abrazó lanzándolo al piso…la flecha le atravesó el hombro y cayó encima de él…

Neji, turbado, solo sintió el cuerpo de ella sobre el suyo y luego sangre…no era de él…

Oye…? Aniel!…-dijo Neji- Estás bien?…

Ella no respondía y temió lo peor…que la chica que mas odiaba fuera herida para salvarlo no era algo que quisiera que pasara y se asustó un poco…él tomó su cabello y se lo quitó del rostro, tomó su pulso desde su cuello y vio que aún respiraba…

Casi…por poco no llego-dijo ella abriendo los ojos de a poco- casi no te atrapo…

La miró desconcertado, tres segundos atrás estaban a punto de sacarse los ojos y luego le salvaba el pellejo…

Ella se movió lentamente, apoyó una de su mano en el pecho del muchacho y la otra en el piso, quedando encima de él…

Estás bien?-le preguntó y eso lo hizo reaccionar…estaba perdido en sus ojos extraños…

De que hablas? A ti te atravesaron el pecho con una flecha…

Es solo un rasguño…y fue el hombro…

Se levantó y cerró los ojos, intentando sacar la flecha…justo allí llegó Shino…

Se encuentran…demonios! Estas bien?

Si, estoy bien…que hay del ninja?

Lo atrapé, no te preocupes-dijo el chico de los insectos sacando vendajes de sus cosas…

Necesitamos sacarte esa flecha antes que comience a infectar…no puedes hacerlo sola…

Shino miró a Neji, que aún estaba desconcertado…

Tu tómala por detrás, yo saco la flecha…Neji! Me oyes?

Ah...si…

Neji tomó a Aniel de la cintura y la empujó hacia él, ella le rasgo la manga a su polera para que la flecha pudiera ser sacada sin problemas…

De acuerdo, piensa en algo bonito…

Aniel cerró los ojos y Shino tiró. Gritó tan fuerte que Neji tuvo que taparle la boca pero un sonido llegó a Kakashi, que regresó rápido hacia donde estaban ellos…Aniel se desmayó por unos segundos pero Neji la tenía por detrás y la alcanzó a tomar…

Ve por agua, necesitaremos limpiar la herida…

Neji la recostó mientras buscaba ungüentos y vendajes…

En mi mochila hay ungüentos contra heridas-dijo Aniel despertando al rato- Son buenos, los hizo Hinata…

Neji buscó las cosas mientras ella miraba al cielo, cerrando los ojos de tanto dolor…él sabía que debía doler, a todos los habían herido alguna vez…

Por que lo hiciste, eres subnormal o que? Pudiste haber muerto…

Pero si no lo hacía-dijo ella mirándolo- Tal vez tu ibas a resultar herido… ¿Cómo iba a mirar a los ojos a Hinata sabiendo que no hice nada por su primo? o a tus amigos?...y ni hablar de Tentén, me mataría!…

Neji volvió a mirarla desconcertado…se odiaban pero lo había salvado…era su costumbre, al parecer, ya que supo que en el examen del año pasado había hecho algo parecido con Sasuke, aunque no se llevaban muy bien…sin mencionar a Shino, antes que sean amigos...

No vuelvas nunca a hacer algo así, de acuerdo?-dijo Neji cediendo finalmente a ella-Ya perdí…

No peleo contigo, Neji…no lo entiendes?-dijo ella-…yo…ya ni recuerdo porque empecé a odiarte, tal vez por Hinata…lo único que se es que no merezco tu odio, y estoy segura que tu tampoco el mío…

Neji bajó la vista, ponerse contra su prima fue quizás su error más grande como ninja, ella no tenía la culpa de los errores de sus padres…tampoco él…pero al menos estaba tratando de solucionarlo…

Entonces… ¿paz?-dijo ella-Sería lo mas sabio…no te odio, no me odias…

Paz...Aunque eso no significa que seamos amigos…ni menos que dejaré que te cuelgues a mi cuello como lo haces con Shino…

No es algo que quiera-dijo ella cerrando los ojos, aun débil por la herida-pero al menos concordamos en algo…Hyuuga Neji...

Para cuando llegó Kakashi y Shino el clima tenso que había siempre que estaban juntos había desaparecido…ambos aprendieron algo sobre el otro ese día; ella supo que Neji no era el engendro que pensó sino solo un chico confundido con los años de odio y sufrimiento, él supo que el poder de la muchacha no venía en su herencia de sangre o su entrenamiento, sino en la fuerza que tenía para vivir todos los días, la fuerza que tiene alguien que ha debido luchar toda su vida…empezó a creer que ella, tal como él y como muchos otros, tenía un pasado que le dolía…

Llegaron rápido a una aldea donde le dieron atención medica y a los dos días ya estaban en Konoha…todos estaban preocupados, especialmente Tsunade…

No debí mandar a Ani con Neji…-dijo ella a Gaara…

Por que razón?

Se odian…y no se bien por que…se han querido hacer pedazos en mas de una ocasión…

Ella suele provocar esa clase de sentimientos encontrados…

Encontrados?

Neji la odia…y al mismo tiempo siente una fascinación extraña por ella…es obvio…no lo culpo…

A que te refieres?

Yo quise matarle durante mas de 8 años-dijo Gaara-Solo para darme cuenta que no la odiaba…no podía…

Llegaron una día mas tarde de los previsto y salvo por la herida en su hombro, todo salió de acuerdo al plan…a Aniel le dieron una semana de descanso, lo que agradeció pese a todo…

¿Y? como te hiciste la herida?-le preguntó Tsunade al cambiarle el vendaje…

Fue ayudando a un compañero de equipo…


	8. UN CORAZON FRAGIL

**CAPITULO 8: UN CORAZON FRAGIL**

No podía decir que ya eran amigo, pero al menos ya no se querían sacar los ojos. Su relación había cambiado sustancialmente y eso todos lo habían notado; hasta un día almorzó con él -y Lee- mientras Gaara seguía en el hospital con los exámenes…no hablaban demasiado, solo lo necesario, por suerte siempre había alguien que rompía el hielo…

Al salir ese día se topó nuevamente con Lee…estaba mas serio que de costumbre…

Que te pasa? Tienes algún problema…

Supe…que el chico de la arena…Gaara del Desierto, estaba aquí…es cierto?

Lee, se que ustedes tuvieron sus diferencias…

Está aquí?-preguntó otra vez muy serio…quiero verlo…

Está enfermo…

Lo sé, por eso quiero ir a verlo, se debe sentir solo teniéndote solo a ti en esta aldea…

Aniel lo miró asombrado, no sabía esa parte de la historia entre Gaara y Lee, ella no estaba en la aldea en esa época…se la contó camino al hospital…

El Gaara con el que pelee en el examen no es el mismo de ahora, eso lo sé-dijo el chico raro-Se que tu provocaste que el cambiara…y la pelea con Naruto, claro…creo que no sabes lo que pasó después que te fuiste…

Lo que pasó?

Gaara me salvó la vida-dijo Lee-supongo que fue su forma de decir que sentía lo que me había hecho…fue cuando tuvimos esos problemas con Sasuke y Naruto…unos meses después del examen…

No tenía idea…si hubiera sabido…

No te preocupes…tampoco somos grandes amigos...

Entraron al hospital y las enfermeras ya la conocían, ni siquiera necesitaba firmar…

Hola, Cris-dijo a la recepcionista- Como estás de tu alergia?

Bien, Ani…gracias por preguntar…ah…llevaron a tu novio a la 204, es más grande….

Que no es mi novio!

Si, claro…dile que deje de asustar a las enfermeras con sus bromas de arena, de acuerdo?

**-**OK, le diré…-dijo mientras entraban al pasillo de convalecientes, subieron la escalera al segundo piso…

No son novios?

De que hablas?

De Gaara y tu…las chicas…

Las chicas no saben nada…¿Quién fue?

Bueno… Ino le dijo a Tentén…

Ya quisiera ella…-dijo la chica de ojos violeta-No es mi novio…y no es que tenga intenciones con alguien mas…

Entiendo…-dijo Lee-aunque, por tu salud mental, es mejor que las chicas sigan creyendo eso…te evitará problemas…

Problemas con quien?

Con Ino y Tentén-dijo él-No son precisamente tus amigas y lo sabes…

Como si me importara…que? creen que les levantaré a sus prospectos de novios…

Algo así…Tentén está furiosa desde que regresaron de la montaña…arroja sus armas con una determinación…no se si deba entrenar mas con ella…

Aniel lo miró y lanzó una carcajada…Gaara supo que venía de camino. También escuchó levemente otros pasos, un ninja venía con ella…

Que pena…-dijo ella- La pobre Tentén cree que le quitaré a su Neji…como si no tuviera cosas mejores…a duras penas me llevo con él…

Ambos se detuvieron en la puerta de la habitación.

Me dejarías hablar a solas con él?

Lee entró a la habitación y vio al chico de la arena, era difícil no tener sentimientos encontrados con él…la primera vez intentó matarlo…quiso hacer lo mismo con Sasuke y Naruto mientras que la segunda vez le salvó la vida…era, verdaderamente, el rey del misterio…

Supe que no te iba muy bien?-dijo Lee sonriendo…

Podría ser peor…-dijo Gaara luego de reponerse del asombro de verlo-Podría estar…

Muerto…lo sé…-dijo Lee-Pero no lo estás…

Cayeron en un silencio un tanto incomodo…Lee vio la calabaza en la esquina de la habitación…

Asustas a las enfermeras con tus jutsus de arena?

Solo cuando me aburro…-dijo Gaara casi esbozando una sonrisa-No es muy bonito pasarse todo el día aquí…

Sabes lo que yo hacía?-dijo Lee-Usaba un ninjutsu para subir las paredes…eso sí las asusta…

De a poco rompieron el hielo entre los dos, no era el único con el que deseaba empezar de cero, de poder hacerlo, empezaría de nuevo con todos en Konoha pero no podía…

Se que mucha gente aún te guarda rencor pero si hablaras…

No se si pueda cambiar eso…-dijo Gaara-No depende de mí…he intentado cambiar y lo estoy logrando, pero necesito tiempo…gracias por venir, Lee…

No hay problema…tal ves podamos entrenar cuando salgas…

Me gustaría…no soy muy bueno en los ninjutsus…

Mientras hablaban Tsunade estaba con Aniel en la recepción…sabía que si querían salvar a Gaara debían hacerlo pronto…ahora estaba mas débil a las influencias…si la Luna Roja u Orochimaru lo encontraban no sabían si podrían salvarlo…menos sin la ayuda del resto…pero el precio era muy grande…

Al día siguiente, un jueves soleado, mientras la mayoría de los Gennins estaban entrenando, Aniel y Gaara estaban en una sala del hospital, con Tsunade…su hombro había mejorado por completo y sus misiones comenzaban de nuevo el lunes…esta vez con Sasuke y Naruto…

Iré al grano…-dijo la anciana- Tengo la forma de bloquear el poder de demonio pero para ti será como empezar de cero…

De que hablas?

Parte de tu poder se irá con el demonio…lo encerraremos con un sello parecido al de Naruto…será algo doloroso pero eso impedirá que el mapache salga…podrás invocarlo cuando quieras y es probable que la arena no desaparezca pero deberás entrenar tus otras habilidades… Gaara miró al suelo un rato y luego sonrió…

Seré un inútil?

No, serás medio inútil, Gaara…

Miró a Aniel y ella sonreía…pero sabía el precio de ello…el precio era deberle un favor a alguien…

Esa tarde salió de la aldea, fue fácil dar con la guarida de Kabuto, desde que había dejado a Orochimaru era cada vez mas errático… sabían que no había otra forma, no con tan poco tiempo…Kakashi iba tras sus pasos y ella lo notó, aunque sabía que era solo para cuidarla…dejó rastros de su presencia en el bosque y luego se sentó a esperar, dentro de una cueva, hasta que el sol se puso…minutos después llegó…la miró y la beso en la frente…

Es peligroso estar aqui…hermanita…

No estoy sola…si vengo aquí es porque necesito un favor…

Kabuto le vendó los ojos y la cargó…podía sentir de nuevo junto a él a la niña frágil e inocente que conoció hace tiempo…cuando él era aún el aprendiz de su padre…ella lo llamaba "hermano mayor" y pasaba horas viendo como preparaba ungüentos y medicinas en su dormitorio…luego ella desapareció de la arena y ni su padre ni los ninjas de ese país volvieron a hablar de lo que pasó la noche en que se fue…

Cuando le quitó la venda estaba en una especie de cueva: muchas velas, mesas con frascos extraños, unos colchones y frazadas en el piso…más frascos...un sillón grande y viejo…

Asiento…-dijo Kabuto-te ofrecería algo pero…

No vine a una visita social…necesito algo de ti…

Kabuto de acercó y luego se arrodillo frente a ella…ahora ya no era una niña…pero seguía siendo tan hermosa y frágil como antes…no podía negarle nada…no ahora, no a ella…

Tú dirás…

Voy a perder la mitad de mi sangre, tal ves mas, mañana por la noche…

Kabuto retrocedió asustado…

Necesito recuperarla antes de morir… ¿Puedes hacer algo al respecto?

Deberás primero decirme porque vas a perderla…

No es de tu incumbencia…

Lo será si quieres mi ayuda…-dijo Kabuto-Nadie entrega la mitad de su sangre sin una buena razón…menos la tuya, eres la heredera de un clan y la hija de uno de los ninjas legendarios de Konoha…si algo te pasa…

Me importa un demonio lo importante que pueda ser!-dijo ella-Debo salvar a un amigo…me ayudarás si o no?...te compensaré…

Tsunade sama está al tanto de esto?

No lo aprueba pero sabe que no tenemos tiempo…

Kabuto se levantó y caminó distraídamente pensando en lo que se proponía ella…

No puedo dejar que hagas una estupidez…

No te incumbe! Debes ayudarme…te pagaré…

No necesito tu dinero…

Hablaré con Tsunade…ella podrá interceder por ti ante los ancianos…

¿Qué te hace pensar que quiero volver allí?

Al diablo!...deberé hacerlo con o sin tu ayuda…

Se levantó para marcharse pero Kabuto la detuvo…tomó su brazo y ella le lanzó aire frío a través de éste…el apartó su mano rápidamente…

Debe ser alguien muy importante…necesitan tu sangre para despertar a un demonio, o tal ves para sellarlo…estoy en lo cierto?

Aniel bajó la mirada…

Tu sangre es pura-dijo Kabuto- y poderosa…y tienes algún tipo de lazo con el demonio…o el portador…Estas segura de lo que harás? Si Tsunade pierde el control…

No lo hará…me ayudarás?

Kabuto fue hacia la mesa y mezcló unos frascos…le entregó dos de ellos…

La mitad antes de desangrarte-dijo Kabuto-la otra cuando hayas terminado…recuerda que no mas de un 60...más de eso y ninguna medicina podrá ayudarte…el segundo frasco es para tu amigo…con esto soportará mejor el dolor que provocará el sello

Ella guardó los frascos…

Gracias…-dijo tímidamente…

Debe significar mucho para ti…espero que lo valga…

La volvió a vendar y la llevó a la mitad del bosque… lo miró de frente, atragantada con una pregunta…

Espera…porque lo dejaste?...tantos años tras su sombra…

Me cansé de ser una sombra-dijo él- Además…quería que te llevara a él y no podía permitirlo…

Permitirlo… porque?

Porque no te quiero para él…

Palideció. Espero lo peor y llamó a Kakashi con el pensamiento…desde hace años sospechaba sobre sus sentimientos hacia ella, siempre habían sido confusos…

El te llevará cuando tenga de nuevo a Sasuke…con sus ojos y tus habilidades, será único…yo nunca te utilizaría…no a ti…

Mentira!-dijo ella-Es otra de las trampas de Orochimaru…nunca iré con él…ni contigo…

No miento, Aniel…tu padre…tu padre quiere seguir experimentando con la genetica de la misma forma que lo ha hecho hasta ahora...por eso quiere a Sasuke y a ti...

Yo no tengo padre!-grito ella-Mi padre está muerto…murió hace 8 años…y tu no eres nadie, solo alguien que quiere cumplir las ordenes de un sádico…

Te quiere tanto como al Uchiha…tal ves mas…eres su hija-dijo Kabuto-además…quien podría resistirse a ti?...solo imagina alguien con tus poderes y los ojos del Uchiha...

Callate!...ni Sasuke ni yo nos prestaremos para sus experimentos...

Kakashi apareció en ese momento…

Kakashi-kun…-dijo Kabuto sonriéndole sarcásticamente-No podrás protegerla para siempre…

Ella no necesita guardaespaldas, Kabuto…menos uno como tu…

Ya verás…me necesitarás el día en que tu padre te quiera, Ani…solo yo podré salvarte…

Kabuto desapareció como una sombra…

Estás bien…que te dijo?

Nada importante…tengo la medicina, es todo lo que necesito ahora…


	9. EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA

**CAPITULO 9: EL PASADO SIEMPRE REGRESA…**

Salieron rápidamente del bosque…solo hasta llegar a la habitación de los Hokages respiró aliviada. Le entregó los frascos a Tsunade y se marchó rápidamente…Kakashi la siguió…

Es mejor que te acompañe…-dijo el ninja-No quiero mas problemas…

Caminaron en silencio en la oscuridad de la noche…

Escuchaste lo que él dijo?-le preguntó Aniel…

Lamentablemente…-dijo Kakashi-Y ahora todo me parece mas claro…después de todo ese siempre ha sido el objetivo de Kabuto…

No, no lo es…-dijo Aniel-Kabuto siempre ha querido destruir a Orochimaru…pero entendió que la única forma de hacerlo era conmigo…escucha…

Siguieron caminado en silencio. Ella de pronto se detuvo.

Sospecho que este favor me saldrá muy caro…-dijo ella- Debes prometerme algo…debes seguir entrenando al Uchiha…es la única manera que ese par de sádicos no se salgan con la suya…

Temes por él?

No, temo por mi…-dijo ella-Ambos somos blancos de Orochimaru…y no sé bien las intenciones de Kabuto…solo sé que me pedirá algo a cambio de la medicina, solo espero que no sea a Sasuke…

No te preocupes…-dijo Kakashi-Tsunade se está asegurando que la medicina sea la correcta…

Siguieron caminando en silencio…

Él no sabe…-dijo Kakashi-No sabe de ti… ¿no crees que tiene derecho a saber?

No lo sé…a veces siento que solo soy un peón mas para Orochimaru…que soy un instrumento como los ninjas del sonido… ¿crees que sea una buena idea decirle?

Es tu decisión…pero recuerda que no estás sola…siempre estaré aquí para ayudarte…hermanita…

Gracias…

Kakashi la abrazó fuerte…hacía años que no lo hacía…desde que tenía 11, cuando murió Yuui, la hermana mayor de su madre…Sasuke iba saliendo de su entrenamiento en el bosque en ese momento y los vio…le pareció demasiado sospechoso pero se guardó sus sospechas…después de todo era Aniel…¿quien podría resistirse a esa chica…?

Al día siguiente todo estaba listo para la noche…pese a que Gaara sabía la forma en que sellarían a su demonio, no sospechaba del papel de Aniel…era mejor así…de otra forma se negaría rotundamente a ello y Tsunade lo sabía…Esa mañana fue a buscarla temprano, antes que el sol saliera…entró a su casa y a su habitación…aún dormía…

Fue la primera vez que supo que la amaba con certeza…su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza con solo verla…con solo pensar que podría matarla sin querer…sabía que ella lo quería pero no estaba seguro si el amor que Aniel sentía por él era como el suyo…¿Cómo podría amarlo como hombre si era un monstruo?

Compasión…cariño-pensó Gaara- Es eso lo que siente…quien podría sentir mas por él sabiendo lo que era…ella es hermosa y fuerte…podría tener a quien quisiera, de hecho lo tiene…solo tiene que levantar los ojos y todos se pondría a sus pies como frente a una princesa…

Se sentó a su lado…su perfume era embriagador…no podía tenerla, pensándolo bien aunque pudiera, aunque lo quisiera… ¿que podría ofrecerle? Muerte? Dolor?...la amaba demasiado para hacerle daño… a su pequeño huracán…

Hey…Ani…despierta-dijo luego de un rato-Ya es de día…

Ella abrió sus ojos de cielo y lo miró muy seria…

Ya es de día? Demonios!-dijo ella- Debo ir a ver a…¿Gaara?¿Que haces aquí?

Gaara sonrió…

Termina de despertar, Ani…te espero afuera…

Ella salió 15 minutos después, a medio vestir y con el cabello mojado…

Listo…vamos?

No vas a desayunar…

Como algo en el camino…Esto es más importante…

Fueron a hablar con Tsunade mientras en otra parte de la villa, un grupo de Gennins conversaban animadamente…Eran Sasuke, Naruto y Shikamaru, que tomaban desayuno en su cafetería de siempre…

Que les sirvo?

Ramen!-dijo Naruto…

Debi suponerlo…-dijo Shikamaru…-Te con leche y tarta de frambuesa…

Te verde y ensalada de frutas…

"Ensalada de frutas"-dijo Naruto imitando la voz de Sasuke, que lo miró con furia…-Puedes comer algo normal?

Algo como ramen a las 9 de la mañana?-dijo Sasuke-Tu eres el anormal…

Empezaron, como siempre, el desayuno peleando como un matrimonio anciano, cuando Shikamaru rompió el silencio…

Y como está Sakura…supe que aún no se recupera…

No, se quebró el brazo…-dijo Naruto-pero estará bien porque es fuerte…

Ah…y con quien la reemplazaron… ¿Por qué tienen reemplazo, verdad?

Con Shitori san-dijo Naruto-Es buena…para ser kunoichi…

Con ella? Con la novia del tipo de la arena?

Sasuke se atoró con un trozo de manzana…

Aniel?-dijo Sasuke-Ella?…¿que dices?

Shikamaru notó un aire de preocupación del chico…la llamaba Aniel?...

Bueno, tienen suerte…es muy fuerte…un día la vi entrenar con Shino…no se cual de los dos da mas miedo…

Sasuke no terminó su desayuno, se excusó y corrió al bosque…estaba preocupado por ella desde que la vio llorando abrazada a Kakashi…tal ves Shino sabía algo de ella, después de todo prácticamente eran siameses…

En el bosque…Shino recogía insectos mientras Hinata jugaba con las flores…

Ah…Sasuke…-dijo el chico de los insectos sin inmutase (nunca se inmuta, con nada!)…

Sasuke-kun…-alcanzó a decir la Hyuuga…

Shino, Hinata…-dijo Sasuke demasiado amable…

Buscas a alguien?-preguntó Shino…

Ya sabes la respuesta a eso…no he visto a Aniel en varios días y sé que tu y ella son muy amigos…

No la he visto desde la misión especial de la semana pasada…se hirió pero ya está bien…

Está con Tsunade sama…-dijo la tímida Hinata sin levantar la vista-Los vi no hace mucho rato…iban a verla…

Iban? Con quien?

Con el chico de la arena…Gaara del Desierto…

Con Gaara…?-dijo Sasuke recordando lo de hace un año…-Que hace?...

Calmate, Uchiha Sasuke-dijo Shino acercándose-Ella sabe lo que hace…

Sasuke se marchó rapidamente…

Que extraño…nunca había visto a Sasuke preocupado por alguien…

Aniel suele provocar ese efecto en la gente…-dijo Hinata

Mmm…si…ya me había percatado de eso…-respondió el chico acordándose de Neji y la ultima misión…

Mientras Tsunade sedaba a Gaara Sasuke entraba al edificio…sabía que Aniel estaba medio loca y que conocía a Gaara pero ¿eran novios?... si eran novios entonces… ¿Qué hacía con Kakashi?

Para cuando dio con alguien ya había sido tarde…Tsunade la mandó a concentrar su chakra para lo que pasaría en la tarde mientras la Hokage encerraba a Gaara en un jutsu de inmovilidad…solo se topó con Kakashi…

Sasuke…en que andas?

Busco a An…a Shitori…

Ah...acaba de salir, está en el bosque... ¿porque la buscas?

Nada…es solo que supe que había tenido un accidente y quise saber como estaba…

Hinata no era el único a la que Aniel había ayudado…para sorpresa de Kakashi ella había desarrollado un poder extraordinario para abrir corazones…y en las ultimas semanas Sasuke había sido la victima, haciendo que el Uchiha se vea mucho mas abierto con todos…Aniel distendía lo tenso de cualquier situación…y hasta logró que el chico tuviera la decencia de visitar a Sakura…

Fue a buscarla al bosque…la encontró, silenciosa, en medio de un claro, sentada y con la mirada perdida, como en un trance…la miró un momento…si, debía reconocer que era hermosa… ¿tendrá algo con Shino?.. "lo dudo, aunque pasan mucho tiempo…", se dijo…pero ¿Con Gaara?...

Ella reaccionó de pronto y dio un salto…

Sasuke!-gritó ella- Me asustaste….

Lo siento-dijo él-Que hacías?

Ah…concentro mi chakra…y tu? ¿Necesitas algo?

En realidad…-dijo él-Solo quería saber si estabas bien…hace casi una semana que no te veía y…

Gracias por preocuparte-dijo ella con una sonrisa-Estoy bien…sabes…

Ella se paró y lo miró…caminó hacia una piedra…

Necesitaba hablar contigo…

Yo también…anoche…te vi con Kakashi sensei…

Ella volvió a palidecer…

Llorabas… ¿ocurre algo malo?

Ella se apoyó en la piedra…respiró unos segundos…

Anoche me reuní con Kabuto…debía pedirle un favor…

A ese bastardo!…

Es para alguien que quiero mucho…algo que lo salvará…esta noche debo…debemos con Tsunade hacer un rito de sello muy peligroso…

A quien?

A Gaara…

Sasuke la miró con algo de rencor…

Lo ayudarás a él?-dijo Sasuke-Lo merece?

Si, lo merece…dijo ella- Entiendo que le guardes rencor y que no entiendas porque lo hago… hay mucho que no sabes de mi, y si no he dicho nada es por temor…y porque prometí que no causaría mas daño…eres mi amigo…al menos siento que lo eres…

Sasuke sonrió…él también le tenía mucho cariño, aunque con ella los sentimientos empezaban a ser confusos…

Tienes secretos…y que? Que puede ser tan malo?-dijo él-Siempre has dicho que somos parecidos…

Eso es porque ambos somos hijos del dolor…porque queremos ser fuertes para cumplir una misión en la vida…

Siempre has escondido algo, Aniel…a todos…incluso a nosotros…pero yo quiero saber de que se trata…esa amistad con Tsunade y Kakashi, la leyenda de tu clan, tus poderes…todo tiene un propósito, verdad?

Supongo que no te dijo nada…

De que hablas?

Soy una vengadora, como tu Sasuke…vivo para matar al hombre que destruyó mi familia, que mató a mi madre a sangre fría frente a mí, al hombre que me alejó de mi clan y de mis amigos…mi misión es matar a mi padre…a Orochimaru…

Sasuke quedó helado, las ultimas dos frases le parecieron resonar en su cabeza por mucho tiempo… ¿Era hija de Orochimaru? No parecía ser una broma…demasiado cruel para serla…

Kakashi lo sabe…también Tsunade que fue la mejor amiga de mi madre…y claro, Hinata y Shino…y ahora tu…pensé que el mismo te lo diría, pero como nunca me encaraste…

Sasuke seguía en una especie de trance…eso no era posible, ¿Cómo alguien tan cruel como Orochimaru pudo concebir a alguien como Aniel?...ahora todo parecía encajar en el misterio que significaba ella…el ataque de Orochimaru a su equipo hace un año…su relación con los de la arena…su amistad con Tsunade…todo…incluso su poder…

La miró a los ojos por casi un minuto…no era posible, al menos no para él…decía la verdad…

Eso explica mucho de ti-dijo Sasuke mientras ella bajaba la vista-Solo el deseo de venganza puede hacer a alguien tan fuerte…si somos parecidos…

No soy alguien de quien mi padre se sienta tan orgulloso-dijo ella mientras sus ojos extraños brillaban como queriendo llorar- él quería un varón para perpetuar su tarea…no a una niña que nació con los poderes de su madre…

Sasuke la miró…parecía a punto de romperse…debía dolerle demasiado contarle algo así…él sabía lo que se sentía…

Siento no habértelo dicho antes…-dijo ella- Arriesgo la vida de ambos en esto…el te quiere tanto como a mi…querrá que regreses igual que yo, no importa lo que le cueste…

Pero…después de todo eres su hija…-dijo Sasuke-Porque huir de tu padre?

No entiendes del todo-dijo ella-El dejó de ser mi padre el día en que mató a mi madre frente a mis ojos…ese hombre dejo de ser algo mío hace mas de 8 años…pude esconderme de él durante años con mi clan en la aldea de la lluvia, en las montañas…pero no fue suficiente, siempre supo que volvería y que trataría de vengarme…especialmente ahora que retomaba su alianza con la arena…

Espera…-dijo Sasuke-Te arriesgaste a venir hace un año…por Gaara…?

Me arriesgue porque pensé que podría con él…pero no fue así…solo aquí supe lo que tramaba, pero para cuando me di cuenta ya era muy tarde…tenía que salvar a Gaara…

Vaya…para ser hija de Orochimaru eres bastante emocional…

Se lo que te hizo, por eso te estoy diciendo esto…-dijo Aniel-Debes prometerme que no dejarás que él use nuestra amistad a su favor…prométemelo…

Sasuke se acercó a ella y, para sorpresa de ella, la abrazó…

Tienes mi palabra…uno de los dos lo vencerá algún día…y ese día llegará pronto…

Aniel le respondió el abrazo…no sabía que podía ser tan calido con alguien…y tuvo miedo, las palabras de Kabuto aún regresaron a su cabeza…" ¿Quién podía resistirse a ti, Aniel"…tal vez eso era lo que Orochimaru quería…

Se sentaron uno al lado del otro. Ella apoyó su cabeza en su hombro…

Que mas escondes, Aniel?-dijo Sasuke mientras alguien los espiaba…su enemiga favorita…Tenten…era muy buena escondiéndose, de eso no había duda…

No tengo mas secretos…ah, bueno, me cambie de sexo hace unos años…

Sasuke la miró, por momentos asustado…

Es broma…-dijo ella- Por suerte Orochimaru y Kabuto son mis únicos y grandes problemas…y bueno, ya sé cual es el tuyo…

Si…que familia tenemos!

Pero tú tienes mas problemas…-dijo Sasuke-Tienes a un grupo de chicas que te odian…y a Neji…

Neji no es problema…ya lo arreglamos…y las chicas no son problemas…

Como? Lo arreglaste a golpes otra ves?

No…con sexo…

Que!

Tentén escuchaba con odio, estaba a punto de bajar del árbol y agarrarla a golpes…

Es broma…-dijo la chica-Necesitas urgente lecciones con Shino, el sabe cuando hablo en serio…

Ya veo…y hablando de chicos…

Me preguntarás por Gaara…

Si…

Lo veía venir…

Kakashi me dijo que estaba enfermo…

Es su demonio…tu sabes…pero lo solucionaremos…a propósito, debo concentrar mi chakra o no podré ayudarlo…

Concentrar chakra…donde?

En mis manos…así romperé la defensa de Gaara y lo obligaré a transformarse…es una técnica como tu Chidori pero menos ruidosa…

Todo esto me suena mal…no quiero saber le harás…

Umm, veamos…

Oye, pervertida…!

Tú empezaste…

Entonces, son novios o algo así?

Quiero a Gaara con todo mi corazón-dijo ella muy seria…pero no se que siente él…o sea, sé que me quiere, pero no se la forma…

Entiendo…

Y a ti…te gusta alguien?

No en realidad…-dijo el chico de cabellos oscuros…-sabes que no tengo tiempo…

Son excusas y lo sabes-dijo ella- Si quieres matar debes tener una razón ¿cierto, para vivir también necesitas una…mejor dicho, mas de una…no puedes empezar a vivir en día en que destruyas a tu hermano, debes empezar a vivir antes, ahora…solo el deseo de vivir vence a la muerte…

Sasuke la miró desconcertado, ahora hablaba en serio…

Píensalo…-dijo ella-Ahora vete…necesito concentrar mi chakra o no podré hacer nada por Gaara…

Está bien…nos vemos mañana…

Lo dudo-dijo ella levantándose-Estaré muy débil…mejor vas a verme a casa de Tsunade ¿de acuerdo?

Ok…

Oye-dijo mientras él ya se iba-Gracias por escucharme…

No, gracias por confiar en mí… y no te preocupes…

La besó en la frente, como lo hacía Kakashi…y luego se marchó…

Y crece!-le gritó a lo lejos…sabía que ella odiaba eso…

Idiota…-dijo ella- Todo porque ya alcanzó 1.70…

Tenten estaba aún la observaba, pero se marchó rápidamente…era su enemiga declarada desde que llegó a la aldea, incluso desde antes que golpeara a Neji…a Aniel no le importaba…ni siquiera la consideraba un enemigo…y eso la enfurecía aún mas. Tentén era una chica inteligente pero desafortunadamente cometía un gran error; creer que Aniel era su rival cuando el problema era de ella…


	10. MARCANDO TERRITORIO

**CAPITULO 10: MARCANDO TERRITORIO…**

Despertó y la mañana estaba fría…Gaara estaba a su lado… ¿Durmiendo?...

Acabas de poner cara de "¿que hice anoche?"-dijo una voz…

Uchiha Sasuke.

Mejor descansa-dijo el chico-Llamaré a Tsunade sama…

Que pasó? Gaara?

Está bien…-dijo el ninja…-Si cierras los ojos tal vez puedas recordar lo que pasó anoche…

Sasuke se oía tranquilo…supuso que las cosas había resultado, de otra forma, Gaara no estaría durmiendo en la cama de al lado…

Después de su conversación con Sasuke estuvo toda la tarde concentrando su chakra…era lo ultimo que recordaba…la reunión en el claro…luego sangre, mucha sangre…gritos…miró sus muñecas, estaban vendadas…

Hiciste algo muy estupido…-dijo Kakashi entrando a la habitación- Y muy valiente…

Salvé a Gaara?

Si…auque por poco mueres…esa fue la parte estupida…

Y la valiente?

Bueno…dejaste claro que nadie se mete con tu "novio" estando tu presente…

Esa tarde estaban reunidos Gaara, Tsunade y Kakashi…esperó la señal desde lejos…

La Hokage hizo unos círculos en el suelo mientras Kakashi observaba a un Gaara bastante nervioso…

Y Aniel…que hará ella?

No lo sé…-dijo Kakashi…

Conozco a Aniel-dijo el chico de la arena-No esperará desde un lugar seguro…

Aniel no podía escuchar lo que decía, estaba muy lejos…de pronto el sensei escuchó que alguien mas se acercaba…Sasuke?

Que haces aquí?-dijo Kakashi pensando que las cosas podía salirse de control con su aprendiz allí...

El chico solo sonrió, con esa sonrisa sarcástica…

No vengo a pelear…-dijo él-Vengo a ayudar…necesitarán mi ayuda para tumbarlo…además, una amiga mía podría salir herida…

Como sup…Aniel…ella te dijo?-preguntó Kakashi…

Algo así…los seguí desde la aldea…ibas demasiado preocupado de él para notar mi presencia…

No estoy en condiciones de pelear, Uchiha-dijo Gaara acercándose-Pero cuando esto termine ajustaremos cuentas, si así te parece…

Cuando quieras…-dijo Sasuke-Pero no vine por ti sino por Ani…

Ani? La llamaba Ani?-pensó Gaara…

Kakashi también se sorprendió…ni siquiera por Naruto y Sakura se preocupaba tanto, y los conocía hacía años…también recordó las palabras de Kabuto…

Gaara lo miró de frente…

Sientes algo por ella?

Es mi amiga…

Sientes algo por ella?-volvió a repetir el chico de la arena…

Sasuke sonrió…

Eso no te incumbe…además-dijo bajando la vista un momento-No soy la segunda opción de nadie…si quiera de ella…

Estamos listos-dijo Tsunade, que recién se percataba de Sasuke-Que haces aquí? No importa…Hizo una señal al aire…

Sasuke…sal de ahí…-dijo Kakashi-Por tu propio bien es mejor que te vayas…no querrás ver esto…

Obviamente Sasuke no se fue…

Kakashi lanzó un chidori a Gaara…la arena lo protegió pero lo dejó al centro del dibujo de Tsunade…

De pronto sintieron el silencio espeluznante del bosque…y una luz los encegueció…lo siguiente…Gaara con su armadura de arena destruida y Aniel de rodillas en el suelo, a unos metros de él…Sasuke se sorprendió, sabía que la chica era poderosa pero nunca pensó que tanto…de haberlo querido, habría acabado con él o Neji…tal vez era incluso mas poderosa que Gaara…

Lo siento…-dijo Aniel mirando a Gaara-Es necesario…

Con uno de sus cuchillos se cortó las muñecas hasta que la sangre empezó a salir a borbotones oscuros…caminó hacia Gaara…sabía que la sangre atraería al demonio…

Aniel…no…-gritaba Gaara, pero, aunque quería, no podía salir del sello…

El demonio empezó a salir…con un brazo empujó a Kakashi que trataba de sacar a Aniel…el sello los estaba atrapando a ambos…

Solo hazlo!-dijo Aniel a Tsunade…

Pero…

Hazlo…!

Tsunade entendió…empezó el Jutsu…encerró a ambos en él…empezó a recitar las palabras y ambos seguían ahí…Gaara y su demonio tenían a Aniel del cuello…le estaba succionando la sangre desde el cuello…de a poco empezó a soltala, cuando el sello empezó a encerrarlo y el demonio empezaba a entrar de nuevo en el chico…justo allí Kakashi grito a Sasuke y éste saltó y sacó a Aniel del Jutsu…sangraba mucho…

El resto fue tarea de la Hokage…meter el demonio en el sello y luego en el cuerpo de Gaara…no fue fácil, Gaara no era fácil…para cuando terminó…Aniel recobraba la conciencia de a poco…

Ese era el momento preciso, y alguien estaba esperando eso hace mucho…Kabuto…

Esto era justo lo que quería…-dijo acercándose…

Sasuke…llevate a Aniel de aquí!

Vaya…si Orochimaru estuviera aquí…las dos cosas que mas desea en el mundo, aquí…el cuerpo del Uchiha y los poderes de…

Morirás antes siquiera de terminar esa frase…-dijo Kakashi…

Pelearon hasta que Kabuto lo hizo usar sus los dos chidoris que le quedaban…Kakashi estaba perdiendo, no podía pelear y protegerlos a todos al mismo tiempo… Tsunade demasiado cansada con el jutsu…Gaara inconsciente y Sasuke, aunque quería pelear…su prioridad era Aniel. La tomó en sus brazos…justo para cuando despertó…

Debemos irnos…

No, no podemos dejar a los otros…o a Gaara…

Nos quiere…a ambos…no entiendes?

Pero no nos tendrá…

Golpeó a Sasuke en el cuello y cayó…ella regresó…

Alto!-dijo Aniel cuando Kabuto estaba a punto de ganar a un Kakashi muy herido y sin chakra…

Me iré contigo…pero debes dejar al resto…

Crees que soy estupido?

Ella se iba acercando lentamente, sus muñecas aún sangraban… se fue acercando, reuniendo fuerzas…

Prueba…después de todo me quieres tanto como Orochimaru…tal vez más…en ese momento, Gaara empezó a despertar…

No…-dijo ella-Gaara, está bien…

Asi que tratas de salvarlo a él?-dijo Kabuto-El chico con el demonio de la arena…

Se acercó a él…Tsunade estaba aún inconciente…fue el primer blanco de Kabuto…

No se ve tan terrible ahora…

No lo toques!

Tenía una oportunidad…concentró su chakra en la mano derecha y se vió un resplandor sin sonido…un rayo y luego Kabuto cayó…Kakashi entonces se levantó para rematarlo pero alcanzó a huir…el ninja copiador lo siguió, y Aniel levantó a Gaara…justo para cuando llegó Sasuke…

Vamos-dijo el Uchiha-levantemos a Tsunade y salgamos de aquí…

Oye…lo siento, siento haberte golpeado pero no podía irme…vivo disculpándome contigo…

No te preocupes…

En ese momento Tsunade abrió los ojos…pero allí, de pronto…Aniel cayó…

Aniel…Ani-Dijo Tsunade…-Oh! Maldición…rápido, lleva a Gaara… Aniel está teniendo un infarto…

Las siguientes horas fueron desastrosas y Aniel no las recordaba…estuvo al borde de la muerte varias veces…perdió demasiada sangre y ocupó su chakra hasta quedar exhausta, a decir verdad, estaba casi vacía…Gaara estaba mal también, aunque fuera de peligro…pasó la noche en el hospital…el rumor se corrió rápido…Kabuto estaba cerca y varios ANBUS salieron en su búsqueda…a la medianoche llegaron Naruto, Shino y Hinata…a duras penas lograron convencer a Sasuke para que se fuera a dormir…pero regresó en la mañana…Gaara estaba despierto, pero Aniel…

Aún está inconciente…-dijo Gaara al sentir a Sasuke acercándose…

Estaba a su lado, lo había estado desde que despertó…Ambos se sentaron, uno al lado del otro, como si mirando al infinito por horas pudiera hacer que ella despierte…

No debí dejarla ir…

No es tu culpa…-dijo Gaara-No iba a quedarse ahí mirando…solo…si alguien debe culparse ese soy yo…

Hey…no creo que estemos aquí para eso ¿no crees?-dijo Shino, que entraba a la habitación con Hinata…-Pensé que conocían mejor a Aniel…

Hinata traía flores, que las dejó cerca de la ventana…luego salió…Shino se quedó unos segundos…

Ya saben como es ella-dijo el chico de los insectos-En una hora mas abrirá los ojos y dirá: Era broma!...

Los tres sonrieron, y eso distendió el ambiente…y como Shino conocía bien a su amiga, 25 minutos después de eso, ella salió del coma…

Nos has dado un gran susto, Ani-dijo Tsunade…

Disculpa…y Gaara? está bien?

Lo mandé a dormir de nuevo…estuvo cuidándote…

Ella sonrió y volvió a caer…para cuando despertó, toda la pesadilla había acabado… Sasuke estaba allí…y también Gaara…


	11. AMOR DE AMIGOS? PARTE 1

**CAPITULO 11: AMOR DE AMIGOS? PARTE 1…**

Pasó ese día…y descansó lo suficiente como para saber que después de eso, se vendría todo feo…probablemente cuando vean que ya estaba bien vendría el ataque de todos frente a su irresponsabilidad, Tsunade diría que no vuelva a hacer tontería semejante como la de enfrentar a Kabuto, Kakashi la acusaría de irresponsable y Shino diría que aún no distinguía entre una situación de peligro y un suicidio…pero ahí estaba…ya era de mañana…

Buenos días…-dijo una voz femenina que pudo distinguir como la de Shizune-Ya te puedes levantar?

Si…claro…-dijo ella disimulando el hecho que había llegado a su cama 5 minutos atrás…-Oye…y el resto?

Tsunade y Gaara están abajo…en una reunión con los de la Arena…deben firmar rápido el tratado de cooperación porque la comitiva se va mañana…

Mañana…

De pronto una silueta entró a su habitación…Temari?

Hola, Aniel...tanto tiempo…-dijo la chica…-Sigues de floja tirada en esa cama…?

Ya, vale…si ya me levanto-dijo ella-Que haces aquí?

Mi hermanito me envió…quería saber como estabas…-dijo ella sonriendo…

Gaara, Temari y Kankuro eran hermanos, hijos del antiguo líder de la aldea de la arena …no había preguntado a Gaara sobre él y en realidad no pensaba hacerlo, Gaara no le temía mucho afecto y al parecer era reciproco…su padre había enviado a muchos ninjas a asesinar a su hijo, luego de percatarse del peligro que significaba…en realidad hasta agradecía que lo hayan matado, porque eso era un problema menos para Gaara…lo único malo era que, al parecer, Orochimaru fue quien lo asesinó…de todas formas no hablarían mas de sus padres, eso era seguro…

Entonces…-dijo Aniel-mañana volverán…

Sip…-dijo la rubia-Pero no te preocupes que me encargaré que veas a Gaara antes de irnos…

Se vistió rápido y fue a su casa, a cambiarse de ropa y a ducharse…de camino se topó con Sasuke…

Iba a verte…-dijo el Uchiha…-Estás mejor, supongo…

Si, gracias por la ayuda…y por no enojarte con lo del golpe…

Ah…el golpe…aún me duele y es probable que no pueda ir a misión en varios días pero…

Aniel bajó la vista avergonzada…

Hey…es broma…me la debías…

Idiota, me asustaste!-dijo ella mientras pasaban por la florería de Ino…

Ya!...me la debías…

Ino salió y estaba próxima a lanzarse a los brazos de Sasuke como siempre lo hacía cuando los vio… y desistió…

Que!-se dijo-Sasuke y la tonta de Aniel!...esa arpía…

Fueron a su casa. Al entrar, a Sasuke le pareció ingresar en un mundo extraño…estaba en medio del bosque…una reja gigante separaba el camino de la entrada de la casa, con un jardín inmenso lleno de flores y árboles…

De verdad que es el ultimo sitio que pensé que estaría tu casa…-dijo Sasuke-Es tan…colorido…

Gracioso…-dijo ella-Es de mi familia, esta casa vio nacer a 6 generaciones de mi familia…algunas fueron ninjas de la lluvia, otras de Konoha…otras, fueron simples mujeres…como mi abuela…una mujer normal, casada 4 veces y maestra de la katana…

Abrió la puerta y era otro mundo…había olor a jazmín por todos lados…un pasillo largo, con pinturas de mujeres de hace siglos, fotos y paisajes…mas flores…pero secas…

La primera habitación era una sala muy amplia, con un comedor al fondo y una chimenea con sillones a su alrededor…le daba la sensación de estar flotando por la historia, entre imágenes de mujeres que sonreían y niñas que corrían por la casa…

Vives sola aquí?

Si…a veces Tsunade viene a acompañarme, o Shizune-dijo ella-es un gran trabajo una casa tan grande…

Ella se fue a cambiar mientras él recorría la casa…una biblioteca…4 habitaciones vacías que al parecer eran dormitorios…una cocina gigante, llena de especias y plantas de diferentes olores…al final, un dojo de entrenamiento…había en él algo que le llamó la atención, un cuadro pintado con fecha de hace 10 años …al parecer su familia: una anciana que, supuso, era su abuela, una mujer de unos 50 de cabello castaño…2 mujeres de unos 40, de una belleza atrayente, una niña de unos 12, con el cabello rojizo y la mirada verde …y a un lado del gran cuadro, una mujer de unos 30…de cabello rojizo y ojos violaceos que cargaba a una pequeña…la reconoció: sus ojos eran igual de extraños…

Es mi madre-dijo ella entrando a la sala…

Era hermosa…-dijo Sasuke sin pensar demasiado en lo que decía-

Si, lo era-dijo ella mientras se acercaba a su amigo-…ese cuadro lo pintaron un año antes que Orochimaru me llevaba a la arena…ves su rostro triste?...ya estaban separados entonces…

Ella bajó la mirada, mientras Sasuke trataba de cambiar de tema…

Y…aquí entrenas supongo?

Vio a su alrededor: bolsas de arena colgadas a diferentes alturas…colchonetas, protectores para diferentes partes del cuerpo, etc...Era como la sala de entrenamiento de la escuela…

Hace días que no lo ocupo…he entrenado afuera, con Gaara…-dijo ella-Este es el dojo donde mi abuela me enseñaba kendo cuando era pequeña…antes que regresaramos al pais de la lluvia

Que? a los 5?

No…a los 3…-dijo ella-Tenía una espada pequeña…todavía la conservo por ahí…

Tomaron desayuno y salieron…

Y…si vives sola…quien te ayuda?

Nadie…-dijo ella-Mi abuela me prohibió contratar a alguien para que me ayude con la casa…dijo que sería una buena forma de entrenar…pero al menos soborno a Shino…el me ayuda a limpiar a veces…

Shino?...y lo sobornas con?

Con comida…-dijo ella sonriendo-y con acompañarlo al bosque a buscar insectos…vieras como come, debe ser por la colmena de insectos que tiene viviendo dentro…

O sea que cuando no estás en misión o entrenando…

Estoy aquí… o con Shino en el bosque…-dijo ella sonriendo-…aunque suene raro…

Fue a verte en el hospital-dijo Sasuke mientras regresaban a la aldea…

Vaya…no sabía…-dijo ella-Pensé que estaría enojado por lo que hice sin avisarle…él es mi cable a tierra… como el hermano mayor que nunca hubiera podido tener…me conoce como a nadie…hasta llega a ser odioso…

Supongo…

Como que supones?-dijo ella-Tu lo conoces mas tiempo que yo…

Bueno…Shino no es de los más extrovertidos…ni yo tampoco.

Si, lo sé… yo me rodeo de gente así!-exclamó Aniel muy divertida…-Shino, Gaara y tu…y Hinata es la guinda de la torta…

Salieron de su casa y ella volvió a la mansión de la Hokage…Temari estaba afuera, al parecer esperando a alguien…

Quien es la victima?-dijo Aniel…

La chica de la arena hizo una mueca disgustada, y bostezó al rato…

Un idiota chuunin que siempre llega tarde…

Shikamaru…-pensó ella…

Se sentó un rato a su lado, pensativa…de pronto empezó a invadirla con preguntas…

Y…cuanto tardarán en la reunión…

No lo sé, estaba tan aburrida que salí…Gaara y Kankuro quedaron aún…pobre hermanito Gaara!...

Y el…te ha contado algo de mí?

Bueno…fuera de la estupidez para encerrar al demonio?-dijo Temari muy seria…

Si…fuera de eso…

Quieres la verdad?

Claro-dijo ella-

Temari abrió los ojos y la miró de frente, se separó un segundo de su abanico gigante…

Sabes? Me tiene enferma!-dijo ella-Y a Kankuro también…todo el tiempo hablando de ti…incluso antes de venir aquí…tus ojos, tu cabello, tus tatuajes….¿me quieres decir como vio tus tatuajes?...primero te quería matar y ahora…

Olvidaba lo protectora que era Temari con la gente que quería, y había empezado a tomarle cariño a Gaara luego de todo lo pasado…Aniel sonrió…

Que le hiciste a mi hermano…está como…tonto…-dijo Temari-si solo le falta la correa…

En serio…o sea que le gusto?

"O sea que le gusto"…eso es obvio-dijo ella y luego se puso un poco mas seria-Pero le haces bien…y eso lo perdono, mejor tu que una niñita buena para nada…

Pero te ha dicho?

Que?

Que le gusto?

No directamente…

Entonces…si o no…

Porque me agobias?-dijo la rubia…

Eres mi única fuente confiable…

No molestes!

Shikamaru hizo su aparición en ese momento…

Al fin llegas!-dijo Temari tomándole del brazo y alejándose de la chica-Aniel me está volviendo loca…vamos…

El chuunin no alcanzó a decir nada…y se marcharon…


	12. AMOR DE AMIGOS? PARTE 2

**CAPITULO 12: AMOR DE AMIGOS? PARTE 2…**

Gaara salió de la reunión una hora después…no entendía porque parecía tan agobiado con una simple reunión pero lo invitó a su casa…a cenar…llamó a Kankuro y le dijo algo muy bajo, el titiritero sonrió y le dio una palmada en el hombro…y se fueron…

Que le dijiste que sonreía tanto?

Eh…que iba a entrenar…

Si, claro…-dijo Aniel…

Habían conversado mucho la noche anterior, mientras ambos estaban convalecientes en el hospital por ordenes de Tsunade…Eran las 3 de la mañana y ella despertó…sabía que Gaara estaba en la habitación contigua porque una de las enfermeras se lo había dicho…no podía pasar por la puerta, así que, armada solo con su almohada, se subió a la ventana y caminó por el techo…hacia la de Gaara…

El estaba despierto, o al menos en una vigilia suave...había dormido todo el día y ya no quería mas…el demonio no estaba del todo controlado…de pronto escucho que alguien golpeaba la ventana…Aniel estaba en cuclillas, frente a la ventana en un 3º piso…Caminó y abrió la ventana…el aire tibio los terminó de despertar…

Deja vú…-dijo Aniel-Te hace conocida esta escena, Gaara-sama…como cuando teníamos 7…

Umm…si…creo que esto comienza a mejorar-dijo él-Pero si me vuelves a decir "Gaara sama" te lanzo por la ventana…de acuerdo?

De acuerdo…

Saltó y la vio…un pijama gris claro con flores azules de satín y dos trenzas era lo ultimo que esperaba en ella…

No te rías!-dijo ella algo furibunda-Así duermo…

El pijama incluye pantuflas de animalito…?

Ya…para o me regreso…

Por la puerta, no lo creo…-dijo él-Y acabo de cerrar la ventana…estás atrapada…

Ella lo miró sonriendo y en un gesto que no pudo contener, lo abrazó…hundiendo su rostro en el cuello de su amigo, apoyando una de sus manos en su cabello rojizo…

Te extrañé tanto todo este año…-dijo ella-Creí que te perdería…de nuevo…

"Que te perdería"…Esas palabras resonaron en Gaara…todo ese tiempo solo quiso escuchar eso… que le importaba a alguien…como ahora.

Yo también te extrañé…no te imaginas cuanto-dijo él

Respondió a su abrazo tomándola de la cintura y en un gesto que tampoco pudo controlar la atrajo hacia él y se embriago con su olor a jazmines…siempre tan narcótica…no le importaba lo que le exigieran, lo que le temieran todos, no le importaba nada de lo que pasaba a su alrededor o que el mundo estallara esa noche, solo le importaba ese abrazo…y ella…

Cuando se separaron se contaron todo lo que había ocurrido ese año…y aunque Gaara obvio una pequeña parte, Aniel fue bastante sincera con toda su vida…su entrenamiento en la lluvia…su dimisión de la villa, su preparación para ser gennin de Konoha…hasta sus peleas con Neji…y sus escabullidas con Shino y Sasuke…

Shino? El chico alto que anda siempre con la chica Hyuuga…

Hinata Hyuuga, la prima de Neji…-aclaró ella- Y si…él…Aburame Shino…o "el silencioso Shino", como lo llamo yo…

Que tan…amigos son?-preguntó él algo celoso…

No vas a empezar igual que Sasuke…Shino es mi hermano…no literalmente, claro…siempre me cuida y evita que cometa alguna estupidez…como emborracharme en mi fiesta de los 15…lo del brindis con sake fue idea de Tsunade…

Ah…

Espera…celoso?

Porque habría de estarlo?-dijo Gaara cruzando los brazos…

Estas celoso?

Claro que no…

Si!-dijo la chica lanzándole una almohada que no necesito esquivar…la arena lo hizo por él…Gaara sonrió triunfante…

Eso no vale…-dijo ella…

Ella se quedó dormida a las 6…y aunque le hubiera gustado quedarse como estaba -Aniel se quedó dormida con su rostro sobre su pecho, en posición fetal, rodeando su torso con una de sus manos-Gaara tuvo que levantarse…ella lo hizo a las 8:30…llegó a su pieza y 5 minutos después lo hizo Shizune…

Pero ahora iban mas callados de lo normal…atravesaron por la ciudad mientras eran mirados con desconfianza, especialmente por los ninjas…ella estaba nerviosa, algo poco común considerando que lo conocía hace mas de 8 años…

Y…entonces te vas mañana temprano?

Si…es necesario que partamos rápido, debemos fortificar el lado norte de la ciudad y necesitan toda la ayuda posible…

Claro…y…vendrás a verme de ves en cuando, verdad?

Si me lo permiten-dijo Gaara-tu también puedes ir a la Arena…de seguro no tendrás problemas…

Solo no diré quien es mi padre…

Ambos se miraron…era un tabú hablar para los dos de sus padre, pero el hecho de ser huérfanos los unía aún mas…mas que entonces…

Gaara estuvo en varias ocasiones a punto de declarársele… ¿Qué otra cosa podía decirle?...sentía que si no lo hacía, la perdería…recordó lo ocurrido con Sasuke…era obvia la atracción que ella provocaba…después pensó que tal vez no era buena idea, después de todo estarían separados, podía encontrar siempre a alguien mejor, alguien que la proteja y la cuide, que le de la atención que ella se merece…

Bueno, Gaara sama...-dijo ella, de pronto-Ayer fuiste demasiado conciso…se que siempre eres así pero…al menos me gustaría saber una buena noticia…

No hay mucho que contar…salvo que ya no me tratan como antes…eso es bueno…

Eso es genial…o sea que puedo decir: "yo conozco a Gaara del Desierto y le lancé una almohada" y nadie va a huir despavorido?

No pidas tanto…recién ha pasado un año…-dijo Gaara sonriendo…

Pero sonríes…eso me basta…

Llegaron a su casa y, como Sasuke, también le sorprendió la primera vez que fue que ella viva en un lugar así…

Todos creen que vivo en…no sé…una cueva oscura con una escoba y un caldero…no entiendo…

Presunciones infundadas-aclaró Gaara mientras entraban…

Tiene una casa de 5 habitaciones y vives sola…Y yo soy el raro…?-dijo él desde la chimenea…

Te escuché!-gritó ella…-cállate y prende la chimenea…

Media hora después ya estaba oscureciendo y cenaban…luego de la comida jugaron con las katanas centenarias de su familia…miraron el atardecer…luego las estrellas, y finalmente terminaron lanzándose cojines de un lado a otro de la sala…

Ya es tarde…me tengo que ir-dijo Gaara-le dije a Kankuro que llegaría temprano…

"Temprano"-pensó ella- "Es que de verdad le dijo que iba a entrenar?"

No puedes…-dijo ella tomándolo de la mano…para su sorpresa, ella era una de las únicas personas que podía tocarlo sin activar su escudo de arena…-Yo…necesito decirte algo…

Se fue acercando a él, mientras Gaara comenzaba a sentirse nervioso de esa cercanía…

Aniel…yo…

No!-dijo ella, de pronto…a escasos centímetros de él-Por que no puedo? …he tratado de decirte algo todo el día…y no he podido…pero como no puedo, lo voy a ilustrar…

Caminó hacía él y lo besó, tan intempestivamente como pudo…al principio pensó que la arena la detendría pero no fue así…Gaara se sorprendió, se sorprendió mucho pero le contestó…la arena salió de la calabaza pero luego volvió a entrar, hizo lo mismo 3 o 4 veces mientras ella lo besaba…y de pronto, con la misma brusquedad que lo besó, lo soltó…

Ambos parecían haberse quedado sin aliento…

Ahora me entiendes lo que he estado tratando de decirte…?

Gaara quiso acercarse a ella, lo hizo en teoría…la tomó de la cintura con una de sus manos…pero por alguna razón detuvo sus ganas de devolverle el beso…bajó la cabeza y se alejó…Aniel no necesitaba que se explicara…lo entendía…

Aniel…yo…no puedo, lo siento…

No puedes?-dijo ella- Gaara…te quiero, te quiero y necesito saber si tu sientes algo por mí…algo mas que amor de amigos…

Gaara seguía sin levantar la cabeza, de pronto la miró de frente… sabía que ella siempre sería mas valiente que el en ese sentido…pero en esos casos a él las palabras le salían solas…

Aniel…no sabes lo que significas para mi…pero…no puedo…no puedo permitir esto…no quiero que sufras…

No necesito excusas, Gaara…

Pues es lo único que puedo darte…-dijo él-Lo siento…

La arena comenzó a rodearlo y en un instante desapareció…ella se quedó de pie, quien sabe por cuanto tiempo…luego una lagrima cayó por su mejilla…nunca lloraba, no se lo permitía… "porque una gota siempre anuncia tormenta" …eso era lo que le decía siempre su abuela..

El viento de medianoche comenzó a soplar en Konoha…y ella seguía de pie junto a la ventana…minutos…horas…

No me contestó…-dijo de pronto-Porque demonios no lo hizo!...


	13. UN FINAL SIN FINAL

**CAPITULO 13: UN FINAL SIN FINAL…**

Gaara llegó cerca de la medianoche…Kankuro de verdad creía que su hermano regresaría hasta la mañana pero no fue así…y como no tenía el tacto suficiente para hablarle de ese tipo de cosas, envió a Temari…ella sí tenía experiencia…

No preguntaré lo evidente-dijo Temari al entrar a su habitación de hotel donde se quedaban-pero necesito saber si lo superarás…

Lo arruiné-dijo Gaara-No puedo… ¿Qué podría ofrecerle?...solo la pondría en peligro, ya no soy un simple gennin…

No puedes salir de una cárcel para entrar en otra, nii-san-dijo ella-Es Aniel, Gaara….no una damisela en peligro…ella sabe defenderse, es la konoichi mas poderosa de su edad y los sabes…

Ya es tarde para eso… no volverá a hablarme y es mejor así…déjame solo, Temari…

Temari entendió y salió…a su otro hermano solo le dijo que el pequeño Gaara lo había arruinado, y no necesito sacar a su demonio para ello…

Aniel despertó y aún estaba con la ropa del día anterior…empezaba a amanecer y no había llorado, eso era un gran progreso…pensó que debía hacer y luego de un rato dio con la respuesta…

Gaara no necesitó despertar, no había dormido…Tsunade le dijo que era probable que pudiera dormir mas seguido ahora y sin necesidad de un sello, pero solo unas 10 horas a la semana…estaba bien para empezar…pero ese día no quiso dormir, solo se auto convenció todo ese tiempo que había hecho lo correcto…no decirle nada que pudiera dañarla, no hacer nada que pudiera dañarla…

Ya eran las 7 y bajó a desayunar…tenía la expresión lúgubre de antes, y eso a todos los sorprendió…y algunos no pudieron comer…

Que tu hermano se levantó de mal genio?-preguntó Tsunade a Temari

Peleo con Aniel…y eso le pone de malas…

Tsunade lo miró y comprendió…esos días en que estuvo hospitalizado llegó a conocerlo bien…era un quinceañero después de todo…y le tomó cariño, y sabía que lo que sentían ambos chicos se tenían no era simple amistad…

Tsunade habló largo rato de la alianza de las aldeas en cuestión, de los proyectos juntas, etc., etc., sin saber que esto le daría tiempo a Aniel para llegar a la aldea…supo de inmediato cual era la habitación de Gaara (por la tinaja que llevaba siempre) y solo esperó que regresara de desayuno…ya eran las 8…de pronto escuchó una voz desde el pasillo del hotel…Temari…

Salimos a las 9, Gaara…no olvides nada….

Gaara entró con el mismo rostro del desayuno, semblante que cambio cuando la vio, parada en la ventana, mirándolo fijo…no atinó a nada…

Esto probablemente es espionaje-dijo ella- Pero odio que la gente se vaya sin contestar mis preguntas…

El no dijo nada…creyó que ya todo estaba dicho…

Creí que no me hablarías nunca mas…-dijo Gaara…

Es que acaso me crees estupida?-dijo ella-no necesito excusas, necesito saber que pasa por tu cabeza…Gaara del Desierto… ¿Qué sientes por mi?

Gaara volvió a quedar sin habla… ¿como a veces podía ser tan elocuente y otras quedarse sin voz?...se odiaba a si mismo en esas circunstancias…

Aniel…no puedo ofrecerte nada…si estamos juntos solo te traeré mas problemas, casi mueres por sellar mi demonio…te atacó Kabuto…crees que quiero eso para ti¿Crees que algún día estarás a salvo?

No necesito que me protejas, sino que me quieras, Gaara…no soy la maldita princesa Blanca nieves, sabes?

Gaara reaccionó con esas palabras…era lo que le había dicho Temari, pero con la rara elocuencia de la chica……

Y sigues sin contestarme, maldición…

Y que quieres que te diga, ah?-dijo Gaara elevando la voz-Que te amo tanto que a veces siento que mi corazón se detiene…que el solo verte me devuelve la sangre y la cordura?...que si no fuera por ti no tendría una razón para soportar un mundo que me odia y me teme?...que amo y odio tu belleza porque se que no soy el único que la ve? QUE MAS?

Ella no esperaba eso, en realidad esperaba solo que el rompiera su corazón de una vez por todas y sin excusas para que las cosas quedaran zanjadas para siempre, ahora ella quedó sin habla…

A veces…-dijo Gaara-A veces siento que no eres real…como alguien como tu puede serlo…el solo hecho que algún día dejes de pensar en mi me mata…querías una respuesta, la tienes…Te amo…

Ella se acercó a él, un poco más lentamente…pero ahora fue él quien la tomó con fuerza de la cintura y la besó, la besó hasta quedarse sin aliento…

No necesito alguien que me proteja, que eso lo hago yo…-dijo Aniel al recobrarse de ese beso…-Solo necesito…a ti…

Volvieron a besarse, hasta que creyeron morir…cuando se dieron cuenta, estaban sentados, de rodillas, en la cama…Gaara le había desabrochado la blusa y ella había hecho lo mismo con su camisa…a ambos les gustaba la ropa negra pero en ese momento les sobraba…todo…él besó su cuello mientras ella hacía lo posible para no caer de espaldas entre las almohadas…sin mucho éxito…

Entonces…-dijo ella-Esto es un sí…

Por solo una vez…-dijo Gaara poniéndose de rodillas ante ella, que estaba tirada en la cama-Podrías dejarme hacer esto…

De acuerdo…

OK-dijo él-Aniel…quieres…quitarte el…?

Oye!

No, en serio…quieres ser mi novia?

Bueno…tomado en cuenta que estoy en tu cama…a punto de, lo que sea, supongo que sí…

La volvió a besar…y ahora si estaban a punto de hacer lo que a muchos quinceañeros le tienen prohibido…y…ahí tocó la puerta Temari…

Gaara…Gaara puedo…-dijo ella y en realidad no estaba pidiendo permiso ya que cuando terminó la frase ya estaba dentro de la habitación…-pasar…

Y encontró a su hermano de rodillas en su cama, con la camisa desabrochada, con el cabello mas desordenado que de costumbre, y, a una chica, que identificó como Aniel sin la blusa y, por suerte con el resto de su ropa…

Temari…hola!-dijo la chica…

Creo que…vuelvo mas tarde…-dijo la rubia y cerró rápidamente…

Se miraron y, por el momento…no se preocuparon…Temari no era de la clase de personas dispuesta a darte una clase de moral…hacía cosas peores a los 15…

Pero debieron dejarlo ahí…por temor a lo que podía significar el estar juntos…y porque no lo dejarían terminar…y porque antes de eso ninguno de los dos había hecho mucho y necesitarían un poco de tiempo para ponerse en forma…

Gaara, nos vamos…-gritó Kankuro-Estas listo…

Maldición!-dijo él-Ya voy…

Como si tuvieras mucho que empacar…-dijo ella mientras se ponía su blusa y trataba de darle orden a su cabello…

Podría llevarte, si quieres?

En tu tinaja…

Ella se acercó y abrochó su camisa mientras él le besaba el cuello…esto de estar con ella le salía natural, a ambos…

Te esperamos abajo…-alcanzó a gritar Temari-Tienes 5 minutos mas…

5 minutos?-dijo Aniel…

No me mires así…fue culpa de tus pantalones…como demonios iba a quitártelos?

Mi ropa?…y acaso es mi culpa que tu te pongas tanta?

Es que aquí hace frío…-dijo Gaara pero no la dejó discutir porque le cerró la boca con un beso…

Aunque en realidad…no se mucho sobre esto…-aclaró Gaara mientras bajaba la cabeza, intimidado ante los ojos de ella…

Bueno…si te sirve de consuelo-dijo Aniel sonriendo picara-Yo tampoco…no te entrenan para esto…

Gaara bajó no sin dejar antes a su novia sin aliento…y tratando de disimular la sonrisa mientras Aniel salió por la ventana…ella saltó por los techos hasta toparse en una esquina con la comitiva…

Nos vamos?…-dijo Temari cuando vió a su hermano bajar…solo?...

Si…-respondió él…

Salieron del hotel mientras Tsunade se percataba de algo…

Te sientes mejor, Gaara?-dijo la hokage…

Ah…si, solo era un pequeño dolor de cabeza…

Que bueno…-dijo Tsunade-Por cierto…tienes olor a jazmines…

Gaara notó inmediatamente la indirecta y bajó la vista…justo allí pareció Aniel desde una esquina de la aldea…y la vieja disimuló muy bien…

Ah…Aniel…-dijo Tsunade tratando de parecer sorprendida…-Vienes a despedirte…?

Algo así…

Ambos sonrieron y caminaron hacia el otro…Temari hizo una seña para que el resto de la comitiva avanzara…

Casi se me olvidaba…quiero entregarte algo…-dijo Gaara- Lo traje desde mi hogar pero no tuve oportunidad de dártelo…

Era una pulsera gruesa de plata con cristales de cuarzo oscuro…la puso en su muñeca…

Es preciso…gracias…Y de pronto se miraron, y si querían una prueba real de los rumores acerca de ambos se la dieron a Konoha entera, porque allí, en medio de la calle, se besaron sin importar los encuentros diplomáticos …Tsunade sonrió, Kakashi levantó una ceja y Shikamaru abrió los ojos para luego contarle los detalles a todos…

Nos vemos pronto…-dijo Gaara-

Más te vale…

Y el sol salió sobre Kohoha, pero mejor aún, el sol salió para ambos…

**FIN?**

_Gracias, Gracias y mas gracias a los que leyeron este fanfics…fue en realidad el primero que hice de Naruto (incluso antes que La vida te da sorpresas…) ella es mi personaje favorito así que le tengo mucho cariño…_

_Y lean mis capítulos raros…titulados sugerentemente:_

"_**La ninja de la lluvia. Capítulos frikis".**_


End file.
